


断章 & 糜梦

by miyawx



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyawx/pseuds/miyawx





	断章 & 糜梦

0  
　 看到那一幕时，越前正坐在迹部那辆风骚的车里。  
　　  
　 车内调到十八度，有点冷，身上披著迹部的运动服，冷眼看著车外的他满头大汗，举著快要融化的雪糕笑得像个傻瓜。  
　  
　 喝一口冰镇的葡萄味芬达，五脏六腑像拿冰块冻著，从里往外冒著寒气。  
　  
　 男人弯腰伸手抹去孩子嘴角的雪糕，顺手将孩子软软的身子拥入怀里。孩子“咯咯”笑著，伸手去够站在一旁的妈妈手里的猫玩偶──肯德基赠送的小礼物。越前很想要，那猫肥肥的模样像极了卡鲁宾，只是猫玩偶只搭配家庭套餐。  
　  
　 车子开过一个拐角，视线中失了一家三口的身影。  
　 左手被握紧，越前吃痛的回过神，自己的左手正被紧紧地握在迹部的右手中。手心的温度伴随著疼痛唤醒被冰冻的神经末梢。  
　 “迹部。”越前看著那双冰绿色的眼眸里映出自己的脸：“我没有家了。”

　　　　　　  
　　　　　　　 1

 

　　那天到家的时候，天已经暗了。白日里的热气已经散去，凉风习习。越前犹豫了下，裹紧了那件明显偏大的运动服。在身上摸索了一阵，没有找到钥匙，有些烦躁的想要踢门。  
　  
　 门开了，穿著松松垮垮的浴袍的和尚不正经的倚著门框：“哟，终於舍得回家啦。”一如既往的夸张做作的语气，那张脸上却没有任何表情，唯有眼神如暗夜里泛著冷光的武士刀。  
　  
　  
　 越前想起白天那个傻傻的笑，抿紧了唇不说话，只是用传承自这个男人的金色双眸看著他。身高不到他的肩膀，眼神却高高在上的，怜悯的，俯视著他。  
　“青少年有了情人就不要老爸了，老爸真伤心。”挤眉弄眼，半真半假的哀嚎，作势擦去根本不存在的眼泪。  
　  
　“恶心。”越前只觉得胃里一阵翻滚，眼前这个男人，他的父亲，让他觉得恶心。  
　“你说什麽！”  
　“恶心。”  
　 武士刀铮峥作响，越前固执的直视刀锋凛冽的光芒，玫瑰花香若有似无。  
　  
　“龙马，你回来啦。”不知从哪儿回来的菜菜子的出现打破了沈默。“怎麽站在外面，快进去吃饭啊。”  
　“我不饿。”越前径直从南次郎面前走过。纤细的手腕被抓住，越前没有回头。  
　“给我吃饭去。”  
　“我不吃！”  
　“你吃不吃！”  
　“我说了我不吃！”几乎是尖叫的，用力甩开被握住的手，下一秒，肩膀就被捆住，铁钳般的力道几乎将他的骨头捏碎。  
　“你给我过来。”蛮横的抓著不讲理的儿子，扔进餐厅。  
　  
　“茶碗蒸、烤鱼、罗宋汤，哪个不是你爱吃的，嗯？”看了眼将头拧过去的儿子，南次郎前所未有的愤怒：“鱼是今天一大早去海边的市场买的，带著水拎回来，下午才杀掉。担心你吃不下这麽油腻的东西，给你榨了葡萄汁放在冰箱里冰著。”  
　“菜菜子去巷口张望了好几回，念叨著‘龙马怎麽还不回来’，卡鲁宾饿的直叫唤也不肯喝牛奶，全家人就等你一个，你耍什麽脾气。”  
　　  
　 烤的金黄的烤鱼已经冷却，油腻腻的。蹲在桌下的卡鲁宾一见小主人立刻飞扑过来，蹭著他的小腿“喵喵”叫唤著撒著娇。  
　  
　 “好啦，龙马，你就吃点吧，就吃一点点好不好，来姐姐给你盛汤。”  
　 “我不吃！”挥手打掉端到眼前的汤碗，碗跌碎的声音清脆的有些惊心动魄。惊呼声中，那只宽大的手就要落下，却硬生生地停在不躲不避的那张脸前。  
　 “你到底要怎样？”  
　  
　“不是说要一家人一起的吗？人还没到齐，我怎麽吃。”  
　  
　“龙马!”菜菜子立刻捂住了嘴，眼泪止不住的滚落。  
　 不看那个人瞬间苍白的脸，越前夺门而出。  
　  
　　　　　　　2

 

　　疯狂的跑，几乎不能呼吸。  
　  
　　等停下来的时候，站在一扇乌黑高大的铁门前。繁复的花纹冰冷的质感诉说著高贵冷豔，疏离拒绝。门内的别墅灯火通明，门外漆黑一片。  
　 夜，暗的连星星也无。  
　 越前傻傻地站著，急促的呼吸声如擂鼓，好一会儿，才明白这是自己的呼吸声。  
　 这里，只有他一个人。  
　 越前靠著门前的雕像坐下，闭上眼，昏昏沈沈的睡去。任凭玫瑰花香侵入梦境，梦中女人的血水湮灭了全部。　暑假快要结束的时候，越前有了新的母亲和新的弟弟。  
　  
　 再婚是南次郎提议的。那麽骄傲的人，小心翼翼的，几乎是低声下气的解释著：孩子到上学的年纪了，没个身份......  
　  
　 越前很爽快的点了头。顺利的让南次郎有些不知所措，甚至隐隐地失落，他，不在乎了吗？  
　  
　 不安的是即将成为新娘的女人，这个孩子是武士的阿！琉斯之踵。心脏已经被冥河之水浸泡包围，丘比特之箭射不进去，她不能成为他的桎梏，就像那个女人用生命也换不回他的回眸。同样是他的骨血，手心手背不一样，愿意接受他们，却不让他们进入他的生命。唯有这个孩子，有著和他一样的眼眸的孩子，是他的肉中骨。她清楚，且无可奈何。  
　开心的只有那个还不懂事的弟弟，伸著粉团似的手搂著哥哥的脖颈，粉嘟嘟的唇一个劲儿的往越前脸上贴，留下透亮的口水印。  
　 婚礼办的很热闹，越前家出席的只有越前龙马，菜菜子早在一个星期前搬回了学校。倒是女人家的所有的亲戚朋友都来了，婚礼热闹的像一场闹剧。  
　 迹部冷眼看著越前乖巧的笑，眼神空洞。  
　 然後，婚礼结束，越前不再说话。  
　 他失去了说话的能力。  
　　　　　　  
　 迹部景吾正式拜访越前家，是在婚礼的一个星期後。  
　 屋子里因为新婚而添置的小玩意儿喜气甜蜜。屋里的气愤却肃穆紧张的像是最终审判的现场。  
　 收敛了平时总是吊儿郎当的表情，南次郎的脸上闪过一丝阴沈之色，随即隐没：“你说要照顾龙马，是什麽意思？”  
　 迹部看了一眼坐在他身边低著头的越前。“我要让他快乐，我要带他走。”  
　 南次郎好久没有说话，只是看著这个快要成为男人的男孩用那样怜惜的眼神看著他守了那麽久的珍宝，用那样理所当然的口吻说要带他走，要将他从他的身边夺走。  
　  
　 凭什麽！要让他快乐，你凭什麽！  
　  
　 你知道他发烧的时候会哭闹不休，要抓著人的耳垂才会安静？你知道他不喜欢吃胡萝卜，就算是你捣碎了他也会一点点挑出来？你知道他看似骄傲，其实什麽都不懂，纯白如透明钻石，你这样嚣张傲慢的人怎麽有能力去欣赏去守护！  
　 所有的质问最後只是化成一句简单的陈述：“这里是他的家。”

　 “对现在的越前来说，不是。”迹部直视著南次郎的脸：“他不阻拦您再婚，只是因为你是那个孩子的父亲。对越前来说，他的父亲和他的母亲在同一天一起走了。”  
　  
　　正中。  
　　南次郎厚实的巴掌扇在迹部的脸上，一声清晰的脆响，迹部坚毅的侧脸红肿起来，嘴角隐隐有血丝。

　　“你给我滚！”  
　　“我会走，带著龙马一起走。”  
　 　眼看著那巴掌又要招呼过来，在一旁的女人惊呼一声，拦住了南次郎：“别这样，有什麽不能好好说啊。”  
　　“你走开，我们家的事情不要你管！”毫不留情的推开那个才成为他妻子的女人：“你要带走他，也要看你带不带的走。”  
　  
　 迹部浅浅一笑，在越前的身边蹲下，摁著他的头顶，揉著他的头发：“龙马，我们回家吧。”  
　 一直沈浸在自己的世界之中，即使这样的混乱也无动於衷的越前此刻抬起头，茫然的眼神渐渐聚焦，张了张嘴始终没说出话，於是，落下了眼泪。　 迹部坐在床头，单手握著书卷，左手轻搭在越前的头发上。眼睛在那一行字上微微停了一会儿：人们可支配自己的命运,若我们受制於人那错不在命运,而在我们自己!

　越前枕著他的腿睡得有些不安稳，不时发出几声抽噎似的呻吟。迹部放下书，拨开他额前的几缕碎发，手背贴著额头探了探，皱起了眉头：仍旧有著低低的热度。越前已经连续昏睡了三天，医生诊断越前的身体除了轻微的脱水，并没有其他的问题。  
　　昏睡不醒，只是不愿意面对吧。  
　 “少爷。”管家轻轻敲了下房间的门，迹部诧异地看著蜷缩在管家怀里的白色毛团：“这是？哪里找到它的。”  
　 “少爷，阿金他们是在去学校取回龙马少爷的东西的时候发现卡鲁宾的。学校的保安说已经看它在学校转了三天，以为是没人要的野猫，怕出事......阿金他们赶过去的时候，已经来不及了......”  
　　管家低下头，迹部只觉喉咙被堵住了，使劲地吞咽一下，将越前的头从自己腿上轻轻移开。从管家手里接过卡鲁宾，迹部心一沈。圆滚滚肉球似的身体现在轻的几乎感受不到重量。  
　　长长的猫毛脏兮兮的，结成一缕一缕。将手指伸进长长的毛发里，嶙峋的骨骼咯的手心刺痛。许是感受到了熟悉的气息，卡鲁宾抬起小小的脑袋，那双圆圆的蓝宝石般的猫眼此刻像是蒙上了一层灰，无力地看著迹部一会儿，卡鲁宾突然开始激烈的挣扎起来，力气大的迹部几乎抱不住它。  
　 连忙将它放在越前身边，卡鲁宾猛地扑向越前，咬住越前的手就不放，尖利的牙齿刺透皮肤，揪起一块肉，前爪使劲地蹬了两下。  
　　最後，不动了。  
　 迹部仰起头。  
　 房间里低低的啜泣声，谁在哭泣？  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　 3  
　

　　越前在沈睡中错过了他高中的第一个开学典礼，而本来作为代表发言的迹部亦缺席了。 两人终生都没有从高中毕业。  
　　这一年的夏天，迹部景吾失去了他的父亲，提前长大。  
　因为裁员事件导致公司人心不安而亲自坐镇公司的父亲，被过激的员工刺中心脏，当场死亡。　  
　　　 外人的眼里迹部景言从来都不是一个好父亲，他忙於事业，终日奔波在外，对於迹部景吾，除了物质上的给予，几乎没有做到父亲该做的事情。但很少有人知道，在迹部景吾眼里，他的父亲是神一般的存在，是他的仰望。 母亲的照片前沾著露水的鲜花，家长会时匆匆赶来的喘息声，成绩单上一笔一划的签名，构成了迹部景吾眼里的父亲的全部。  
　　 为他遮风蔽雨的人走了。  
　　 下著雨，风很大，裹挟著雨点吹打在身上像一把石子扔了过来。迹部没有撑伞，站在院子中间。眼睛被刺得生疼，仍不敢闭上。挺得笔直的身体已经没有任何感觉。管家仆人围在旁边，没有人敢上前。  
　　 再没有人能够为他撑一把伞。 从此，一切风雨他将独自扛下。  
　　  
　　　纤细的手臂从身後伸出来，搂著他的腰。紧接著，背部贴上一个温暖的身子。心脏猛地一跳，手按住搁在小腹上的小手，缓缓包裹住，握紧。手指滑进那纤细的手指之间，十指相扣。  
　　　 感觉那双手有瞬间的犹豫游移，然後回握。久卧无力的手因用力过猛，手背上的一根根筋脉分外分明。薄薄的苍白的表皮下，青色的血管静静传送著来自心脏的血液，冲击出细小却坚定的频率。  
　　　那个为他遮风蔽雨的人走了。身边的人，将和他风雨同舟。  
　　　猛地转身将他打横抱起，疯狂地往屋里冲去。怀里的人只是用手吊著他的脖子，用那双因为清瘦而更显明亮的眼睛看著他。 

　　纯粹地、全然地、信任。  
　　血色晕染的十八岁，生活剥落了平静美好的表面，露出狰狞的真相，前路晦暗不明，他的眼眸，是他的救赎。  
　　　 撞开门，跌跌撞撞倒在床上，疯狂地啃咬他的唇。直到口腔泛开淡淡的血腥味，底下的人发出受伤的小兽一般的呜咽声。迹部停下动作，支起身坐著俯视他。  
　　　圆眼已经蒙了一层薄薄的水雾，一滴血珠停驻在被自己蹂躏後的红肿的唇瓣上，泛著水光。迹部低吼一声，反手将他的手扣在头顶，扯下领带想要束缚住他。不料，方才还温驯不已的越前拼了命似的挣扎，丝毫不顾自己的手腕被扭得发红。  
　　　终於挣脱，越前却猛地扑了过来。手环著他的脖子，脸埋进他的颈窝，将整个人窝在他的怀里。  
　　　搂紧了怀里的人，迹部哀嚎一声，终於失声痛哭。

　　　　　　　　　　　　　 4  
　　迹部景吾正式接手迹部财团。上任的第一件事便是处理裁员事件，一边召开媒体发布会，联合相关企业单位，聚集律师团，另一边安排人私下联系被辞退的员工，对其中的领导组织者或威胁或收买，双管齐下。  
　 伤人在先，又失去了组织者，加之迹部财团按约支付了违约金，这场声势浩大的抗议很快被压制下去。雷厉风行的做法震住了群龙无首的公司组织，同时因为处理过程中的公开透明而让迹部财团赢得了媒体的一致好评。  
　　只是，对於这样的一个未成年的空降总裁，董事会并不买账。迹部景吾这次的处理方式虽然速度够快，但是却让集团的部分运行方式曝光，违约金支付超出预定金额，损害了部分人的利益。更重要的是，对一部分人妥协，意味著再遇上这类事情，集团很难强硬。  
　　董事会上，迹部坐在主位，冷眼面对其他董事的质疑诘问。  
　 待所有人安静下来之後，迹部环顾四周道：“家父猝然离世，景吾年纪尚幼，经验浅薄。万事望各位前辈多加指点。至於诸位提及的公司今後的发展方向，请容我熟悉业务後再做定夺。”  
　 “哼。”坐在中间位置俊秀男子冷笑一声，修长的手指卷弄著额前的碎发：“果然是大少爷，难道你不知道商场如战场，一秒锺就可能失了先机？”，  
　 说话的人是观月初。年仅二十五岁便凭著自己的打拼买下迹部财团百分之五的股份。观月初为人傲慢，恃才傲物。不过，他的能力却是有目共睹的。  
　 见观月开了口，其他人都闭口不言，静观其变。  
　 迹部心里恼火，脸上仍不动声色。  
　 “就如诸位知道的那样，本集团以交通业为主，投资商用民用航空海运，并以此为支点，发展矿业石油业，近来开拓了以旅游为主的娱乐项目，并且计划参与政府度假村建造计划的竞标，而负责此事的人，正是观月先生吧。”  
　 “那又怎样。”这个项目才刚提交董事会，未料到迹部这麽快就知晓了，猜不出他提这件事的意义，观月有些措手不及。  
　 “观月先生的计划虽然详细却并无出彩之处，如何要靠这个计划让公司利润在半年内上升0.5个百分点？”  
　 投资旅游业别说是在半年内让利润上升0.5个百分点，不亏便应该偷著乐了。这是明眼人都心知肚明的事情，那份策划书也只是最乐观的估计，但这样被迹部直白地挑了出来，观月也恼火了。  
　 “那迹部董事是有更好的计划了？”  
　“那是自然。”迹部往後一靠，手指在小腹悠然交叠成尖塔状，居高临下，俯视众人。  
　 “六个月，0.5个百分点的纯利润？”观月大笑：“那就期待迹部董事的表现了。”

　“你是傻了还是疯了？”关上门，忍足暴跳如雷，顾不得眼前的人是自己的顶头上司破口大骂：“脑子进水了吧，公司现在的纯利润是多少你知道吗？投资度假村的成本有多高你又不是不知道！”  
　 “够了闭嘴！”迹部一拳狠狠捶在桌上：“都叫人骑到头上了，还叫本大爷忍著吗！”  
　 忍足叹了口气，弓起食指按揉著太阳穴：“那家夥在偷偷收购公司的游散股份，野心不小啊。你要怎麽办？”  
　“对於恶狗，要做的就是揍碎他的獠牙！”迹部冷笑。  
　“唔。”轻轻地呜咽声，办公室沙发上的一件黑色长风衣动了动，从底下钻出个毛茸茸的脑袋，如破壳的雏鸟，半睁著一双未睡醒的水气氤氲的眼迷蒙的看著两人。  
　 迹部收敛了怒容，快步走到沙发边坐下，将小人儿半抱在怀里：“吵醒你了？还困吗，乖，再睡会儿。”  
　 越前仰著头，看了他一会儿点点头，翻个身自己找了个舒适的位置，蹭了蹭又沈沈睡去。  
　“他还是这样睡不醒？”忍足皱著眉。  
　“前几天淋了雨，有些烧。”  
　“还是没讲过话？”  
　 “嗯。”  
　 “带他去看心理医生吧，迹部。他这样下去不行。”  
　“他不想说话就不说，待在本大爷身边就好，没有人可以勉强他。”手抚摸著越前的碎发，迹部头也没有抬起。  
　“世界网球青年选拔赛要开始了，他这样的状态......”  
　“网球这种东西，他想打的话，等他身体好了，本大爷自然会为他请最好的教练，没必要参加这种无聊的活动。倒是你，闲到管起这种事了？”  
　 迹部抬起头，眼神冰冷。  
　忍足心悸，不再说话，轻轻关上门，退了出去。  
　忍足与迹部两家是世交，他长迹部五岁，但两人兴趣相近，成了挚友。迹部接手公司，他让出了自己的股份给了迹部，退出董事会做他的秘书，协助他。两人的交情可见一斑。  
　 忍足是看著迹部怎样被这个误入人间的炽天使吸引的。看著他们相识相交相知相爱，最後相携。同样光芒万丈的两个人，被彼此吸引，然後不顾被灼伤的危险拥抱，光芒更甚，竟逼得迹部的父亲也承认了两人的关系.  
　  
　  
　 只是相处之中，忍足察觉了迹部对越前的感情的逐渐改变。他越来越多的以保护者，拥有者的心态对待越前。私自替越前回绝了日本青少年网球赛的邀请，在校队训练中带走越前，让他在自己的网球场练习。  
　 一点点地，将越前与众人隔绝开来。  
　 越前的眼里只有强者，只要能让他对战强者，只要他能变强，他不在乎与谁以何种方式比赛。所以，两人并无冲突。  
　  
　　他想囚禁这团光芒。  
　　这样的念头一冒出，忍足便嗤笑著自己否决了。人怎麽能困住阳光呢。  
　 直到越前家发生变故，迹部将少年带回家，这个念头再也压制不住地冒了上来。他为少年请来医生，彻夜不眠地守著他。却避而不谈少年的心结，甚至隐瞒了卡鲁宾的死。  
　 他纵容著，甚至享受著少年的逃避依赖。  
　 他打造了囚笼，以爱为名，禁锢阳光。  
　你这样做，是会让光芒熄灭的啊，迹部。  
　  
5

 

　 和忍足分析了竞标的对手，若要以正常的竞标得到这个项目，以交通业起家的迹部财团并无胜算，当然，这是明面上的，这个项目虽说是公平竞拍，但是谁都知道，花落谁家，其实就只是某个人一句话的事情──真田弦一郎。  
　 迹部扯过叠放在一边的毛巾，随意地擦了擦，披上浴袍，松松地系了下腰带。卧室里，巨大的圆形大床上铺著轻而柔软地装饰著玫瑰花图案的蕾丝被。仅著一件白色衬衫的少年正趴在上面翻阅著厚厚的书籍。赤裸著的光滑的小腿有一下没一下地上下交替拍打著，大腿的根部隐於宽大的衬衣下摆，随著少年的动作若隐若现，如上岸戏水的人鱼，拍打著他尚未分化的鱼尾，诱惑著他人用利刃劈开。  
　 迹部不动声色地走到少年的身边，眼眸暗了暗，少年套在身上的，被他随性的动作弄得皱巴巴的衬衫，正是他方才换下丢在沙发上的。  
　　在少年的身边坐下，极其柔软的床的一侧深深地陷下去，大手一挽，正好将滚到他身边的少年一把捞起。  
　 “在看什麽书？”这样问著，边试探著他的额头，手心里的温度终於令他满意。  
　 “唔。”少年呻吟著，就著这个姿势躺在男人身上，仰头看他，眨眨已经困乏的眼。  
　 “困了吗？喝牛奶了没？”床边柜子上满满的一杯牛奶已经代替了少年的回答。低头看看少年半眯著的眼得意的样子，迹部无奈的笑笑，将他半拉起来。  
　 牛奶送到嘴边，少年厌恶的别过头去，几滴牛奶溅到越前尖尖的下巴。  
　 “你啊，怎麽越活越小了呢。”迹部手指抹去闪亮的白色液体，修长的手指滑过少年的唇瓣，按压玩弄著将牛奶抹在他的唇上。  
　 少年不满扭头想要摆脱，修长的手指正好滑进小小的缝隙，在小颗整齐排列著的的犬齿的光滑表面细细摩擦。恼火地一口咬住，愤愤地咬，见迹部笑容更甚，又“呸”地一声吐了出来。粘稠的晶莹的丝线连著迹部的手指和少年的唇角，情色的气息在空气中渐渐蔓延开来。  
　 索性将少年整个儿抱起来放在怀里，粗暴地分开少年细致修长的腿，让他用骑坐的姿势坐在自己的大腿上。少年扭动了几下，意欲挣脱，反被迹部拉住纤细的腰部，扣死在胸前。散开本就没有穿好的浴袍，将少年包了进来。　　  
　　 手指握住少年的幼枝，还未长开来的小东西滑腻可爱。感觉到少年浑身一颤想要逃脱，忙封住了他的唇，同时手上握紧幼枝不住地揉捏摩擦。少年浑身颤抖著，同时不由自主向上挺起腰腹。“龙马，小东西...”在少年的耳边喃喃著，急燥地加重了手上力道，知道他的身体绷紧成弓形，伴随著两三次剧烈的痉挛，乳色液体呼地喷涌而出，满满的流淌两人交叠的小腹上。  
　 “小东西，我要你。”不等少年有所反应，沾满少年粘液的手指已经刺入。  
　 “......呜...”少年挣扎更甚，却因方才泄了力气，只有柔顺地依在他胸前。  
　 迹部抽出手指，猛地将少年摔在床上。少年不解，只有迷惑地看著他，一双平日里总是桀骜不驯的眼此刻大而柔媚。“小东西，本想好好疼你的，但你太不乖了。”  
　  
　　粗暴地扯开衬衣，欲望强势地冲进少年的身体，挺腰收腹，火蛇在细嫩的幽穴里肆意流窜冲撞。大病初愈的少年体力已经不复，没一会儿大汗淋漓，只能无助地呜咽著，更增加了迹部凌虐般的快感。迹部只感到少年深处如丝如绵的紧致幼滑。少年经事不多，全部的他都给了自己，想到这儿兴奋更甚，不顾少年的呜咽和眼角渗出的泪珠冲刺著。  
　　“你是我的，只能是我的。”最後一刻，迹部在少年身上种下了诅咒。

 

　　　　　　6  
　　  
　　知道迹部景吾已经在半小时之前到达，真田也只是继续换下身上的武士服。屏气凝神，手起刀落，寒光过後，收刀吐气，真田满意地将刀在刀架上摆好。  
　 “哧啦”一声，门被拉开。  
　 真田回头时晃了晃神，看著那个披著一身阳光走到他面前的少年。  
　 “你是谁？”他听见自己的声音嘶哑异常。  
　　少年不理他的询问，只是直直的向著真田方才练刀的稻草的把子走去。少年好奇地打量著这在寻常人家并不常见的东西，左右转著圈查看。突然稻草把子成为两截，上半截滑落，露出光滑的截口。少年像是受惊的小动物猛地向後跳了一步，无措的视线在真田与稻草把子转移著。  
　 真田失笑，细细地打量起少年。精致的容颜面无表情，唯有那双像是嵌了钻的眼眸里流露出猫儿般的纯然的好奇。像是见到一只刚出生的小猫睁著还未见过污秽的眼打量著陌生的环境，扬著他小而软的爪子对著他的主人示威。天真得让人心生怜惜。

　 察觉到真田过於露骨的打量的目光。少年抬起头，耀眼的眼眸反覆著纯色的阳光，抿著唇，瞪了眼真田，别过脸去。  
　 哟，原来不是只小猫，而是只小豹子啊。不过，看著少年转而蹲下身子专注於摆放著的多把武士刀，真田越发觉得少年有趣，这只小豹子还叼著奶瓶呢。

　 “想学吗？”真田在少年的身後蹲下，距离近得可以闻见少年墨绿发间的幽香，不禁有些心猿意马。  
　 “你可以试著握起它。”真田压低了声音，诱惑著少年。  
　　真田再清楚不过，武士刀是每一个这个年纪的日本男孩的渴望。  
　　果然，少年犹豫了下，伸出手握住了黝黑的刀把，纤细的手腕白皙的皮肤与那泛著凛冽金属光泽的武士刀带来强烈视觉冲击。只要轻轻一下，这手腕便会断的吧，正如少年本人。  
　　少年握刀的手势很怪，学生时代曾是网球高手的真田一眼便认出这是握球拍的姿势，猜测许是少年身子骨弱，学习网球来强身健体。见他真打算以握球拍的方式挥刀，好笑地伸手过去：“不是这样的。”  
　 “啪！”少年毫不犹豫地挥手拍开真田的手，瞪著他的眼睛是满满的排斥拒绝。  
　　真田愕然，继而涌起一股怒火，身为四大家族之首，被人尊为“皇帝”的真田弦一郎何时受过这样的挑衅？不顾少年的挣扎，猛地攥住他的手腕：“你是谁，给我说话！”手腕被抓得生疼，少年紧皱著眉，仍倔强著的瞪著真田。  
　　“莫非，你是来参加网球赛的孩子？”对於网球，真田一度发疯地喜欢过，继承家业後，对於网球事业的建设仍是不遗余力。这次不仅独家赞助了日本青少年的网球赛，甚至邀请了其中的几个天赋过人的孩子住在别院。  
　 如果是这样，立刻就能查出他的身份。  
　 出乎真田意料的是，在听到网球这个词後，少年的眼睛闪过一道异样的光芒，琥珀色的眼眸就像是抹去蒙在上面的淡淡的一层灰烬，散发出耀眼的金色光泽。  
　 那一刻，真田甚至有一种被灼伤的感觉。  
　 “龙马。”  
　　突然响起的声音打破了这个疯魔一般的时刻。  
　　真田看见眼前的少年怔忡了一下，眼底的光芒渐渐褪去，转而漫溢著一种真田看不明白的波澜。  
　　多年以後，真田终於明白，他费尽心思也无法从少年身上得到的东西，就藏在少年那日的眼神中，而且，早已给了另一个男人。  
　　  
　　 少年露出一个灿烂的炫目的笑容，继而起身几乎是以飞扑的姿势扑向张开双臂等待著的男人的怀里。  
　　　“小东西，不是叫你乖乖在车上等著嘛，又四处乱跑。”少年的身高还不到男人的肩膀，男人低著头，鼻尖抵著少年光洁的额头亲昵的摩擦著。银灰色的发丝与墨绿色的发丝暧昧地纠缠。抗拒真田的碰触的少年此刻却将手放在男人的腰上，搂的紧紧的，努力地踮著脚尖迎合男人的亲吻，甚至伸出粉粉的舌头舔去男人脸上细细的汗珠。  
　　　  
　　　这样骄傲，这样冷漠的少年，却在这个男人面前收敛了所有的锐利，全心全意地依赖著，柔软的像是蚌张开硬质的壳，毫无保留地露出最嫩的肉，任人取用。  
　　　  
　　真田第一次这麽想要得到一个人，想要这个少年的眼里的人，是自己。  
　　  
　　加贺清光，天才少年冲田总司生前的爱刀此刻静静地躺在衬著黑色天鹅绒的木匣子里，呈送到真田面前。  
　 真田不动声色地观察著迹部，听他侃侃而谈，心里是欣赏的。  
　 投其所好，却只字不谈此行的目的。交谈一直处在愉快的气氛中，但迹部已经不动声色地摆出他资金力量上所拥有的绝对优势。换言之，已经抛出美味的诱饵，等待真田的上钩。  
　 可惜，他还太嫩。  
　 过早失去父母的雏鹰，还没学会怎样从猛兽嘴里夺食。更何况，真田瞥了一眼安静地坐在迹部身旁，知道自己犯了错而低著头，乖巧的吃著不怎麽合胃口的小食的少年。更何况这支雏鹰还有一只仍咬著奶瓶的小豹子要照顾，而这只小豹子太过美丽，早已吸引了密林中潜伏著的巨兽的目光。  
　　“那些隔过黑暗的花与水......”真田放下茶杯，看著一时没有反应过来的迹部。  
　 “这是冲田总司的离世绝句。名震天下的剑术高手，新选组一番队队长，壬生狼冲田总司可谓是少年英豪啊。”真田顿了顿。  
　 “只可惜英年早逝，令人惋惜。”摸不透真田的话的意思，迹部小心地接了一句。  
　 “迹部，我很欣赏你。”

　　　　　　　　　　7  
　 “混蛋！”握紧拳头一拳打在墙壁上，死咬著唇角迫使自己冷静下来，鲜血顺著洁净的墙壁缓缓流下，迹部却丝毫没有察觉的样子。  
　 从没有受到过这样的羞辱。  
　 “迹部，我很欣赏你，所以，不希望你就这样失败。”  
　 那样高高在上的、施恩般的姿态。  
　 “你了解度假村的设计理念运营方式？你知道怎样处理当地人的搬迁问题？或者，你有想过去当地看一眼吗？年轻人该有一分冲劲，却不是冲动。”  
　　没有办法反驳，是的，他什麽都不知道，什麽都不了解，只凭著一时的气愤而立下这样的誓言。  
　 “想要别人信服，自己要有足够的能力才行。”明明是面无表情的一张脸，可迹部分明地听到嘲讽的冷笑声。  
跟著父亲学习处理文件，学习投资市场，学习看人用人，他以为自己已经具备了一个管理者一个领导者应该有的一切，却在这个人的气势前一无所有。  
　 那种压迫性的气势，甚至让他连反抗的念头都没有。  
　 变强，只有变得更强，变得比任何人都要强，就可以了。  
　 “龙马少爷，怎麽办呢？”拿著干净的毛巾和医药箱却不敢上前，求助地看著站在一边的龙马，龙马却对管家的求救置若罔闻。他紧抿著唇，突然转身往外冲去。  
　 “龙马少爷，你要去哪里！”

　　一头扎进书房，调出公司近年来在旅游业上的投资项目资料，以及这次参与竞标的公司的资料整理完成後，迹部才感觉到饥肠辘辘，浑身疲惫。走下楼想要喊龙马一起用餐，却看到楼下几个人热火朝天的正忙著些什麽，全神贯注的连他的出现都没有注意到。  
　 “在干些什麽？”迹部皱著眉，看著站在书堆中间的龙马，而後者朝他露出一个明显的敷衍的笑，又埋头书堆中去。  
　 迹部走近，随手拿起一本书。  
　 “龙马少爷跑去买了很多关於度假村设计的书，想要帮少爷呢。”老管家弯著腰帮忙整理著，忙的满头大汗，没了资深管家一贯的从容优雅。  
　 迹部不知道那一瞬间的心跳失序是为了什麽，回过神来时，他的小人儿已经在他的怀里不断的挣扎著。捏了捏他气鼓鼓的包子脸，饶有兴趣的研究那一大堆书。  
　 手上的是一本《度假村设计方案》，还有所谓的《世界最美度假村》、《酒店设计》、《电影院筹建》之类的。只是，迹部在看到《疗养院设计规划》时，发现自己的嘴角控制不住的抽搐著，最後看到夸张绚烂的封面上《幼儿园建筑》时，一把拉过龙马，将脸埋在他的小肚子上，双肩不住地抖动著，  
　 还真是包罗万象，内容丰富啊。  
　 只是不断逸出的破碎笑声彻底惹恼了某人，手指插进浓密柔软的银色发间，然後用力地扯！  
　 他是不懂应该要买什麽样的书，这个家夥居然敢这样嘲笑他。可恶，可恶，太可恶了。  
　手上用力，终於扯疼了某无良人士。  
　 看著抬起的俊脸顶著一头乱糟糟的发，龙马有些难为情的撇开眼，却听到某人淡淡的叹息声：“你这个样子，叫我怎麽放手......”　

 

　临近下班，忍足正在翻著电话簿，思考著该约哪位美女出去，就见新晋三好男人迹部景吾脱下西装，准备按时回家。  
　　  
　 “啧啧，真是让人为难，樱桃甜美草莓可口，你说选什麽好了，迹部？”  
　　  
　 迹部停下换衣服的动作，不屑地瞥了眼忍足：“这种打了激素的货色，本大爷可没兴趣。”  
　　  
　 “野生的涩口了点吧。”  
　　  
　 “那种酸酸甜甜的滋味可不是你的那些草莓比得上的。”手指轻轻地捻著，似回味一般，唇畔微弯，温柔的笑意让忍足一阵恶寒。  
　　　  
　　　“小景，你这样只吃一种口味，不觉得很单调吗？”忍足一手撑著眼镜，玩味地打量著迹部。  
　　  
　　迹部得意的一笑：“这一口咬下去，可是滋味百态，你怎麽欣赏得了。”  
　　  
　 那你倒是把他借我咬一口。忍足没好气的看著迹部离开的背影，眼眸里渐渐凝上一层厚重。  
　　  
　　“迹部啊...”叹口气，却不知道说什麽。忍足知道，自己不想也不敢见到迹部景吾和越前龙马分手。他们两个就像是被抛入深海里的一个金鱼缸里的两条金鱼。身边是色彩斑斓的鱼群来来往往，他们拥有的却只有彼此。只是，这个脆弱的鱼缸还能保护他们多久。当沈入更深的海底时，他们怎麽办。  
　  
　　而自己，伸手看著自己的手，修长骨骼分明，缓慢却坚定地握成拳，不管怎样，都会永远保护他们。  
　　

　　忍足对自己立下了一个誓言，而这个誓言，日後让他身边的所有人都得到了幸福，虽然，他只能在天堂看到这个结局。  
8

 

　　 “等很久了吗？”迹部拉开驾驶座上的门，边柔声询问著窝在副驾驶座上玩著游戏机的越前。“我们要去的大泽村今晚有个烟火大会，龙马还没见过烟火大会吧。”  
　　  
　　迹部发动了车，越前缓缓地摇了摇头，脑子里想的却是另一回事。那是在他五岁的时候，跟著不怎麽正经的老爸去唐人街，因为人小腿短，被人群推挤著，除了一大群黑压压的人腿，什麽也看不见。委屈地想哭的时候，他被那双大手抱起来，接著自己被放在他的肩上。海拔高度的改变带来的是自信的提升，那一晚他晃著小短腿咧著小嘴，看著有著温暖颜色的烟火在夜空中绽放。  
　  
　　　“计划在大泽村附近建造度假村，村外的那座供奉天狗大人的庙正好在规划之中，想要拆除那座庙遭到了村人的强烈反对，希望这次去能找到解决办法。”  
　　　天狗大人...是什麽？  
　　　看著越前偏著脑袋疑惑的模样，迹部满心的怜爱，揽过越前，在他的脸上狠狠啃了一口。  
　  
　　 “车厢里放了浴衣，等一下要看龙马穿浴衣的样子。”  
　　　  
　　　开车开车，越前戳著迹部的腰，示意他看前面的路。车子已经驶出车水马龙的东京市，走上一条鲜少有其他车辆的公路。路边是被巨斧劈开一般的山体，裸露著的泥沙表面，可以看见盘根在其中的，已经枯死的老树根。越前皱了皱眉，挥不去突然浮现在心间的一股抑郁的感觉。

　　　  
　　　  
　  
　　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　　　　 9  
　　  
　　　

 

　 路边的紫薇花层层叠叠开於枝叶之间，泡沫一般，轻飘飘的，仿佛下一秒就会升腾起来。　  
　 已经熄灭了的越野车趴伏在两人的身旁。迹部从车底钻出来，身上的衣服蹭的满是灰尘，被汗水湿透，黏糊糊的贴在身上很恶心的感觉。  
　 “好像修不好。”迹部皱著眉头，极目处是空荡荡的盘山公路，这样的路况这样的荒凉僻远的地方，真的办的起来度假村吗？  
　颈间传来一阵凉意，迹部低头，他的小人儿正踮著脚尖把淋了矿泉水的毛巾贴在他的脖子上。看著少年，雪白的衬衣业已湿透，透出底下的肤色，脸颊带著几颗亮晶晶的汗滴。拨开他额前黏湿的刘海，心里突然涌起一股冲动。  
　 “龙马，我们跑吧。”拉起少年的手，在少年惊愕的目光下沿著无人的公路狂奔。  
　 紫薇花香混在迎面吹来的山风中，沁透脾肺。黏湿的汗意被风吹去，又有热汗不断从身体里涌出来，淋漓畅快。听著身後的人越来越粗重的喘息声，迹部停下来，转身张开双臂，等那个没有及时停下来的人自己撞上来，再用力抱住。  
　  
　 “哈哈！”迹部大笑，心满意足的。笑声在空旷的山间回荡，重叠放大，在身体的内部引起奇异的共振效果。迹部一时起了兴趣，放开越前，走到马路边缘，面对著重重叠叠蔓延不绝的山脉，朝天打了个响指：“I am the king of the world.”

　 山风吹起发梢，衣角猎猎。山谷间狂风呼啸，似冰帝二百部员的应援声。那一霎那，越前站在迹部的身後，看到这个男人站在他的王座上，俯视众生。  
　　身体里起了一股透彻的寒冷。因为，在王座的周围，找不到他的位置。  
　 当迹部景吾登上王座时，越前龙马应该在哪儿？越前甚至产生了一种错觉，在迹部景吾在接受世人朝拜的时候，自己只能隐於那万丈光芒之下，陷入冰冷的黑暗之地，然後任灰尘一点点眼眸自己的骨骸。

　　幸好，这只是错觉而已。  
　  
山间的雨从来不可预料，它可不管这里有一位未来的帝王在俯视他的疆土。  
　 豆大的雨点稀疏地打在地面上，溅湿了干燥的泥土。  
随著一道闪电划过突然变得昏暗的天空，雷声从远方隆隆滚来，倾盆暴雨就这样忽然降临。  
“该死！怎麽突然下起雨来。”迹部愤愤地骂著著，脱下身上的衣服包住越前的头，双手护著他，向前方的若隐若现的小村子跑去。  
忽然，前面出现一座废弃的神社，迹部象看到救星似的拉著越前一头奔了进去。  
庙里很暗，神龛上供奉著一只面目狰狞的天狗神，瞪大眼睛看著闯入者。  
　“切-----！真见鬼！”迹部低声骂了一句，伸手去帮越前解开衣服。  
　“小夥子，在天狗大人面前抱怨天气，是会带来厄运的。”一个苍老的声音响起，迹越两人吓了一跳。回头才发现一个须发皆白的老人正似笑非笑地看著两人。  
　　越前偏著头看了眼天狗大神，拉著迹部在神社的角落坐下。  
　　　”小夥子是来参加烟花祭的吧，可惜下了这样大的山雨，也不知道好办不办得起来。”  
　　老人不在乎迹越两人的冷淡，自顾自开心地攀谈起来。  
　 ”老人家是这村子里的人吗？”  
　 良好的教养让迹部耐心的答话，不料一下子打开了老人的话匣子。  
　 ”是啊，我在这里一直待到十三岁，後来不得不去江户城念书，但也是每个星期都要回来的。人呀，总是想著跑的远远的，真的跑的远了，却又念家的紧。後来去了美国，作梦都想著这里的烟花祭呢。”  
　　听到江户二字，迹部不动声色的皱了皱眉头。  
　　”是东京的旧时的称法。”见越前睁著一双困惑的眼巴巴的望著他，迹部捏捏他的手，解释道。没有注意到两人的举动正落入对面那双笑眯眯的眼里。  
　　”这里的烟花祭是怎样的？”  
　 ”捞金鱼啊，投石子啊这倒没什麽奇特的，倒是这儿有个游戏好玩的紧哪！”  
　　 迹部越前两人平日里再成熟冷静也只是还未成年的孩子，看到两人一脸献宝似的表情，都起了好奇心。  
　　 ”这烟花祭进行的时候，每个人都要戴个面具。而且熟悉的人要分开走，你要到最後没找到你的小家夥，到这时候这麽可爱的小东西就怕被人带走了！”  
　　”哼！”迹部冷笑一声，握紧了龙马的手，後者则眼带笑意，一片纯然。  
　 ”本大爷到了哪里都能找到龙马！”  
　 ”哈哈，有趣实在是太有趣了，我伴田活到这把年纪，你这样有趣的人遇到也不多啊。”  
　　”老人家，雨停了，我都有些迫不及待的想要去见识一下传说中的烟花祭了，我和龙马先走一步了。”

　　”南次郎，你儿子的小情人，还真是个有意思的人。”老人转身向天狗大神，一脸揶揄。  
　　 ”切，大吼大叫没用的小子！”从天狗像後走出一个身穿藏青色浴衣的中年男人，望著两人离开的小路，眼神竟是茫然的：”傻小子呀。。。”  
　　”你们这两父子是怎麽回事？哪有老爸看到儿子要躲起来的？刚在路上碰到，看你逃得那麽快，真难想像这是横扫世界网坛的武士南次郎啊。”伴田手抵著额头，夸张的叹著气。只是见南次郎仍旧一脸凝重，没有平时的轻佻样儿，悄悄在心里叹了口气。  
　　”走，难得来这儿一趟，你得陪我这老头子喝上一杯。”  
　　　　　 10

　许是迹部越前两个人的模样太过狼狈，一进到村子，那些警惕的、探索的目光便不住的投注在两人的身上。  
　并不友好，这个村庄的人。两人对望了一眼，从对方的眼里看到了一样的疑惑不安。是因为修建度假村的事情吗？早就在资料中，迹部就了解到这里的村民很是反感外人进入村庄，这次要修建度假村，他们的反抗也相当强烈。  
　“小夥子都淋成这样了，快来婆婆家淋个澡，当心别生病了。”看起来很是活力的老婆婆，朝著两人大嗓门的喊著，一边手伸了过来，想要拉住越前。  
　　迹部忙侧身挡在越前的身前：“多谢婆婆的好意，只是我们......”  
　 “龙崎老太婆，你这麽热情不是看上这两个小夥子，想拉回家给你的孙女儿当丈夫吧。”旁边看热闹的村人取笑著，粗鲁的话语让迹部不悦地骤起眉头。  
　 “瞎说什麽，”老太婆眼一瞪，一大群人竟然噤了声，就听见老太婆突然压低的声音：“南次郎家的小子，怎麽也要顾著点吧。”  
　 迹部瞪大了眼，感觉到手心里的那只小手微微颤抖著，心疼的握紧。这里到底是怎麽一回事？迹部有些後悔自己就这样带著龙马过来了。  
原来以为只是个普通的小山庄，只是简单的考察，没有想到从进入这个村子开始，一切都显得那麽诡异。即使是交通闭塞的村庄，从建筑群来看，大泽村也算是较大的村子，实际上村子里却人烟稀少，甚至到了十室九空的地步。说是今晚有烟花祭，一点节日的气氛都没有，整个村子反倒笼罩在一种无法言说的压抑气氛中。  
　　仔细看村民们的神情，与其说是对外来者的警惕，不如说是一种掩藏在排外表面下的憎恨厌恶心里。  
　 还有，为什麽，会知道龙马的身份......  
　 感觉到有一张无形的网在他们的四周缓缓张开。  
　 “你们是谁？为什麽会知道......”  
　 “迹部景吾。”  
　　迹部吞下未说完的话，看著从其中一间房子走出来的，穿著藏青色浴衣的真田弦一郎。  
　 “没想到你真的自己来了。”真田向两人走来。  
　 迹部注意到，不少村民自动让出路来，虽然不明显，但动作中透著对真田的尊敬，甚至是畏惧。倒是身边的老太婆不屑的哼了一声撇过头去。  
　 “你怎麽在这儿。”迹部听见自己的声音异常的冷静，心里却像翻滚著岩浆似的，他迹部景吾是被人玩弄於鼓掌之中了吗？  
　 手心紧了紧，理智回笼。无需回头，就可以感觉到那纯然信赖的目光。迹部笑了笑，手指挠著他的手心，感觉到小手因为怕痒而往後缩著，赶忙紧紧握住。  
　　“既然来了，今晚的烟花祭可不要错过。”将两人的小动作尽收眼底，真田感觉到身体里突然冒出一股强烈的战意！  
　　真是期待呢，今晚的烟花祭。迹部景吾、越前龙马。  
　  
11  
　 龙崎家的浴室仅供一个人使用，担心龙马会感冒，催著他进了浴室，迹部独自留在客厅喝著粗糙的茶水。一直到名唤龙崎樱乃的少女送来晚餐的时候，迹部才注意到天色已暗，而龙马仍未出现。  
　　“请问和本大爷，和我一起来的那个少年呢。”  
　　“现在是封魔时，祭祀马上就要开始了，奶奶先带著龙马少爷过去了。”少女说话的时候始终低著头，声音细弱蚊蝇，却在见到迹部脸色一变，就要冲出去的时候猛地拉住了他。  
　 “那个，迹部少爷，您先洗个澡吧，别著凉了。”少女的脸涨的红红的，手却仍紧紧攥著迹部。  
　 迹部满心的担忧恼火，用力挥开少女：“你们到底是谁，想要对龙马做什麽！”  
　 “我们是不会伤害龙马少爷的呀。”少女情急之下抓住迹部的衣摆，小鹿斑比似的眼睛盈满了泪水，诉说著迹部无法理解的悲痛与哀伤，迹部一时竟忘了该如何反应。  
　　 “欺负女孩子可不是绅士所为啊，迹部。既来之则安之，如何。”真田双手环胸，站在敞开的门前，似笑非笑的看著屋里两人的争扯，手腕上还挂著一个面目狰狞的面具，看样子也正准备参加今晚的烟花祭。  
　　“你到底要干什麽！”迹部压低了声音，冰绿色的眼眸里迅速燃起一簇怒火。他受够了！即使是有求於人，这样一而再再而三地被人戏耍玩弄，早就将他逼到爆发的边缘。更何况这一次一切事情牵扯到了龙马。  
　　　龙之逆鳞，岂容他人轻触！  
　　 真田冷冷看了他一眼，漫不经心地转动著手中的面具：“迹部，你不会以为今夜这里要办的，真是什麽烟花祭吧！”  
　 看著迹部一时怔住的表情，真田哼笑了一声：“孟兰盆节，也就是传说中的，百鬼夜行。”

　 越前不知道自己何时离开那个奇怪的老太婆家，待回过神来时，已经孤身一人站在一条小路的路口。四野茫茫，不见来时路。  
　 真被鬼迷住心窍了吗？越前好笑地捶了捶自己的脑袋，心里倒也不著急，在路边寻了棵树坐下，等迹部来找他。  
　“龙马，龙马......”迷迷糊糊中听到有人在喊他，别吵。越前不耐烦地摇摇头，想要驱走这个恼人的声音，却在下一秒猛地清醒过来。  
　天已全暗，四周一片漆黑，唯有那条小路沿途点了火把，微弱的火光在晚风中摇曳，蔓延著伸向远方的黑暗。  
　　那个声音 ......是妈妈......  
　 死寂中，突然响起归鸟凄厉的鸣叫声。越前一惊，紧张的环顾四周，被微弱的火光照亮的树木扭曲如鬼魅，张牙舞爪的向他扑来。  
　“景吾......”恐惧，呻吟声抑制不住的溢出唇瓣。  
　 越前慌不择路地狂奔起来，浑然不知已经踏上了光照之路。  
　不妨被脚下的石头一绊，越前一个踉跄，好不容易站稳了身子，看了一眼前路。只一眼，就叫他呆在当场。  
　眼前斜面的山坡开满了曼珠沙华，丝丝缕缕火红在风中摇曳不定，露出一块块冰冷的墓碑。  
　彼岸花，花开彼岸，有花无叶，花叶两不相见，生生相错。  
　黄泉路上火照路。  
　火照路的尽头，竟是墓地！  
　冷风吹过，越前止不住浑身颤抖起来，干涩的双唇抖动著，终於失声尖叫。  
　身前的墓碑清楚地刻著：越前南次郎、越前伦子合葬之墓。

　　　　　　　　　　　　　12  
　 “迹部，你真是让我刮目相看啊。”闲逛中，真田突然冒出了这样一句话。  
　　  
　 心中牵挂著龙马，迹部的心思并不在那绚烂的烟花上，只因为无法拒绝真田的提议，只好陪著他欣赏这烟花祭。乍听见真田冒出这麽一句来 ，迹部著实是恼了：听著像是赞许的话语，但是真田每一次都将自己摆在高高在上的位置，居高临下的审视著。而更让迹部恼火的是，不得不承认他真田弦一郎确实有这个资格。  
　  
　　真田一族自幕府时代便是名门望族，任凭江山几多风雨，新桃换了旧符，旧时王谢灰飞烟灭，仍旧屹立不倒，便足以窥见这个家族背後滔天势力的一角。明治维新之後，真田家避其锋芒，不沾手炙手可热的工业，反倒是一门心思办起教育来。  
　　

　 教育本是利薄的事业，经过真田氏几代人的苦心经营，这名义上是政府的公共事业，实际上背後站著真田氏的学堂武术馆遍布日本。日本政府上上下下哪里没有他真田的人呢。  
　  
　　到了真田弦一郎这一辈，作为家主的真田弦一郎一改前人韬光养晦低调行事的风格，以迅雷不及掩耳之势入主房地产事业。虽然只是牛刀小试，但真田弦一郎强悍的手腕，却让所有的人心惊胆战，他背後的势力只露出冰山一角，足以让整个行业震颤。  
　  
　 相比之下，迹部财团虽然财力雄厚，但是一直专注於海外市场，一直到了迹部父亲这一代，才将事业的中心转移到日本，落叶归根。强龙不压地头蛇，虽然迹部财团在海外有著呼风唤雨只手遮天的实力，在日本，却也不得不对真田家族礼让三分。（这些都是瞎扯的，汗）  
　　“迹部惭愧，先前凭著一腔热血，想要拿下度假村的项目，让真田先生笑话了。”  
　　　  
　　　这样的话，谁不会说。迹部嘴角微扬，笑意却没有传到眼睛里。  
　　  
　　真田转过身看著迹部。现在的迹部比他矮上几分，他占据著身高的优势，反倒是有一种被他的气势压下的感觉。他没有看错，第一次在宴会上见到迹部景吾，他跟在他身为宴会主角的父亲的身後，优雅君临的姿态却让他成为全场的焦点。那个时候，他便知道，眼前这个人会是成为他的对手。  
　　  
　　而现在，他站到他的面前来了。虽然，他还太嫩。  
　　  
　　“你知道那里曾经发生过泥石流吗？”  
　　顺著真田的手指的方向，短暂的闪光中，迹部看见一片裸露著的山坡狰狞异常。  
　　  
　 “泥石流？”  
　　“因为要修建度假村而进行的大面积砍伐导致的泥石流几乎毁了这个村庄。”真田弦一郎顿了顿：“那一次，正在这里集训的一支网球队，几乎全部丧命。”  
　　  
　　迹部倒吸一口气：“这件事，为什麽资料上没有。”  
　　“当然没有。”真田冷笑，表情奇异的扭曲了：“要知道，事情可是牵扯到那几位啊。”  
　 “到底是......”  
　 “啊！────”尖叫声划破烟花璀璨的夜空。迹部真田对视一眼，同时变了脸色。  
　 “是龙马!”  
　 “在村南！”  
　　那个时候的迹部没有注意到为什麽真田也能够听出龙马的声音，为什麽真田的神情是不输於自己的焦虑。多年以後，当他回想起这一细节的时候，也只是轻轻揉著越前柔软的头发，把那个一脸茫然的人儿拉进怀里，庆幸著他的迷糊，感谢著自己的好运。  
　 而那个时候，迹部的注意力被在他们之前抱起昏迷的龙马的身影完全吸引。  
　　　 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　13

　　 “为什麽。”  
　　　沈默，隐约可以听到中元节祭祀的鼓声，透过敞开的门窗，外边的烟花明明暗暗，照的屋里的一圈人的脸也明明暗暗，看不清神情。  
　　“为什麽。”越前的眼睛死死地盯著那个靠著墙的男人，穿著黑色的浴衣，昏暗的光线下，几乎整个人都要融进黑暗之中。  
　　“为什麽。”久久得不到回答，越前站起身来，慢慢的走到他的身前，一双大大的眼睛褪去了往日的锋芒，满是令人心酸的哀求。  
　　　告诉我，你不会死。你不会离开我。  
　　　  
　　 从他的眼里读出这样的恳求，南次郎觉得眼眶发涩了。  
　　他缓缓伸手摸著他的头发，就像是小时候每一次他摔倒那样摸著他的头发。粗糙的手指插进软而厚的墨绿色发间，紧贴著头皮的温度，暖暖的。  
　　越前没有动，只是微扬起头，注视著他的父亲，微眯的眼睛，像极了一只受了伤的幼兽渴望著强悍的父亲的安抚保护。  
　  
　　“南次郎前辈，我想越前他有权利知道当年的事情。”  
　　迹部转头看著真田，後者神色平淡，轻描淡写的语气像是在谈论今天的天气。  
　　越前南次郎的动作一僵。  
　　“真田家的小子，这里可没有你说话的份儿。”龙崎老人毫不客气的抢白。  
　　“前辈，越前比谁都有资格知道当年的事情，毕竟他是因为伦子夫人的自杀和您的再婚才变成这样的，不是吗？”  
　　 这个混蛋！迹部忍不住想要骂人，而在他动作之前，已经有人狠狠地拍了桌子：“这件事，外人没有资格插嘴！”说话的是在天狗神社里遇到的笑眯眯的老人，只是现在他的脸上阴云密布：“不要以为你帮助这个村子重建，就有资格对这件事指手画脚！”

　　“晚辈不敢。”真田淡淡一笑，笑意却没传到眼里：“只是，南次郎前辈的新婚妻子，不巧正是晚辈的姐姐呢。”  
　　　迹部一惊，没有想到这里面居然还有这样的关系在。更令他在意的是龙崎和伴田两位老人对真田弦一郎的态度，简直到了厌恶的地步。而真田弦一郎，在两位面前，即使被百般刁难，仍旧恭敬有加，一直到越前出事，忽然变了个人似的，咄咄逼人。  
　　  
　　而越前父子，此刻好像是处在另一个世界，对身边的争吵浑然不知，只是静静地看著彼此。迹部突然有些涩涩的感觉，嫉妒来得毫无理由，即使自己和他曾经合为一体，却抵不过他们血脉相承的羁绊。

　　 “南次郎，你......”伴田叹了口气，没有再说下去。  
　　南次郎笑笑，仍旧是看著龙马：“傻小子，听我讲个故事好吗？”  
　 “是床头故事吗？”越前不知怎麽的，有了开玩笑的心思，嘴角扬起绝美的弧度，眼泪却从眼眶里不住的滚落下来。　  
　 “傻小子啊。”南次郎的手扶上越前稚嫩的脸庞，粗糙的手指轻柔的抹去那晶莹的泪珠：“是床头故事，听完了，睡一觉，明天还是开开心心的......”  
　　“嗯。”再也忍不住，放任眼泪奔流。  
　　心里已经有了预感，南次郎接著讲的事，会给他的人生轨迹，带来怎样的颠覆。

　 故事很简单，一个中学网球队里的两名女经理同时爱上队里那个骄傲不羁又才华横溢的天才网球手。  
　　好在都处在懵懂的年纪，只是放任那份暧昧滋长。抱著同样酸涩而又甜蜜的心情的两个女孩意外的成为了无话不谈的好友。怀著这样青涩的秘密守望著网球场，明黄的小球在两双同样纯真的眼眸里跳跃，似乎可以看见那个人展翅云霄的姿态。  
　　　只是，这个有著天际流云般美丽颜色的故事最後却在夕阳残照下呈现了骇人的血色。  
　  
　　 为了进军全国大赛而和山吹中学在大泽村新修建的网球集训地进行集训，不料为了修建网球场而过度的砍伐导致山体裸露危机四伏，连日来的暴雨终於引发了泥石流，山脚下还在睡梦中的队员就这样被掩埋在泥流之下。  
　　 没有人知道那十几秒发生了什麽，越前南次郎醒过来的时候，四周安静得不可思议，没有光没有声音，所有观感消逝於黑暗之中，连灵魂都成为了虚无的存在，恐惧在那一霎那并不存在，唯有一个身影渐渐清晰起来。  
　　“伦子......”  
　　那个清丽的身影成了黑暗中的一抹亮光，唤醒了即将沈睡的意识，要找到她！  
　　这样的念头强烈的冲击著心脏，甚至超过了求生的渴望，让他不顾一切的冲回那片死亡之地。  
　 “啊......”微弱的呻吟声让心脏猝然揪紧，被瘫倒的石柱压住的，挣扎在死亡边缘的女孩死死抓住心上人的衣角，这个时候，他就是她生的希望。  
　  
　　　只是对於南次郎，这个女孩却不是他心中记挂著的人。  
　　　隐约可以听到伦子的呼救声，心中更加焦躁不安。不顾女孩渴求的眼神，轻柔而又坚决地掰开她的手，假装看不见她眼里的光芒逐渐黯淡，蒙上一层死灰，转身离开。

 

　　 然後的然後，从死神手里逃脱的他和她有了新的幸福的生活。只是女孩的生死成谜，给三口之家的幸福生活抹上了一层挥之不去的阴影。特别是在妻子翻阅当年的照片时，不敢面对妻子缅怀的眼神。  
　　审判最终降临，七年前街头偶遇。他已从世界网坛退出，守候著他的妻子，他的骨肉，经营著他的小家他的幸福。而她，因为当年的事故高位截瘫，领养了一个小孩，相依为命。被风雨磨练出来的自信的光芒像是磁石一般牢牢吸引住了他的眼球，於是多年以後，落入她的情网。  
　　而得知真相的伦子不能忍受丈夫的背叛，更因为自己的幸福而自责内疚著。看著那个长相形似丈夫的孩子越来越大，夜夜出现在她的梦中哭著向她要爸爸，终於不堪折磨而选择了死亡。  
　 於是，他的幸福破裂。他的爱长埋地下，他的骨血他的延续他的另一个生命离他而去。  
　 他在一切开始的地方建了墓，只希望死後能继续伴著她。  
　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　　　　 

越前坐在小石板桥上，光著脚丫踢水，将清澈的溪流倒映著的蓝天白云踢碎。  
　 “在想些什麽？”  
　　越前没有回头，身子往後一仰，就靠在了来人的小腿上。  
　 “景吾，你说那个女孩子，被困在废墟里的时候，在想些什麽？”  
　 迹部叹了一口气，蹲了下来。越前的後脑勺正好搁在他的膝盖上。迹部摸了下他毛茸茸的脑袋：　“如果是我的话，怎麽也不希望你来。”只有知道你是安全的，我才会安心。  
　　  
　“有天晚上我想见你，去了你家，在楼下看著你房间的灯亮著。”  
　　 “什麽时候？”迹部皱起眉：“为什麽不进来？”  
　　越前背对著迹部露出一个笑：因为知道你在那儿，就已经很安心了。  
　 所以，我不恨你，因为我知道父亲转身离开的时候，你有多痛。  
　  
　　母亲的墓建在漫山的曼陀罗华之中。  
　　曼陀罗华，和曼珠沙华并不相同。那夜，在灯火的映照下，越前将指引向天堂的曼陀罗华错看成通往地府的曼珠沙华。  
　　  
　　据说通往天堂的途中遍地开满了曼陀罗华，越前想象著母亲每走一步就会盛开一朵花，直至天堂之门。金色的大门也是被花朵簇拥的。白色的曼陀罗华与金色的丝框门相互交映，而他的母亲，手里捧著满满一把盛开的曼陀罗华，微笑著站在白云之间，看著她最爱的丈夫和孩子。  
　  
　　“妈妈，我现在很幸福。”越前在心里这样说著。  
　　透过垂在额前的墨绿发丝看著身边的恋人──他正弯著腰细心的拔除墓地附近的杂草。  
　　而更远处，花海的尽头，他的父亲，正静静地看著他。  
　　很幸福，真的很幸福。  
　　越前感到有什麽东西流进了他的体内，他的每一个干瘪的细胞都被滋润著而充盈起来，曾经失去的东西一点点的回到他的体内，带著更强的能量。  
　　越前站起身来。  
　　母亲的墓地後面是一排不知姓名的人的墓碑，但是他们和他有著同样的梦想。  
　　越前看著他的父亲，两人的目光在空中静静交汇著。  
　 我回来了。  
　 我知道你会回来。  
　 我会继续走下去。  
　 嗯，我会陪著你走下去。  
　 我要走得更远。  
　 代替我们所有人走得更远。  
　“我要打网球。”  
　第十五章  
发文时间: 7/25 2012  
________________________________________  
网球的感觉网球的技术早就融入生命，但是大病过後的身体，一时之间无法恢复到以前的状态。只是对著墙壁练了一会儿球，越前就感觉到很是疲惫。虽然心里清楚这是急不来的，但是不能随心所欲的控制球的感觉多少还是让他有些泄气，  
　　坐在球场边的椅子上，拿湿毛巾盖著眼睛，回想著刚才击球时的感觉。  
　  
　 “怎麽？打不好了？”  
　 “谁说的？”越前拉下毛巾，狠狠瞪著眼前的人。想要静静休息，却被一个不认识的欧巴桑说教，一向冷漠的越前著实恼了。  
　 “连控球都不稳，你还是早点认清事实吧。不如让我教教你怎麽打网球。”  
　　那双金色猫眼忽的睁大，唇角紧抿出倔强的弧度，猛地甩掉毛巾，捏起球拍：“喂，既然这样，那就请你教教我，怎麽打网球吧。”  
　　　  
　 被这样的眼睛瞪著的真田，感到静静流淌在在血脉里的热血渐渐翻滚起。吸引他的，不正是这样一双无畏的眼睛吗？  
　 那个一心依赖著迹部的精致瓷娃娃般的越前龙马已经在大泽村的时候被打碎，现在的越前龙马正如甫出世的武士刀，寒光凛凛，只等著用热血开封。  
　  
　 这样的越前龙马，才有捕获的价值。  
　  
　　真田暗暗勾动唇角。  
　  
　 他虽然已经离开网球界多年，但是他始终没有放下网球。而修习武士道，让他的身体素质更加强健，就算是全盛期的越前龙马都不一定是他的对手，更何况是现在大病初愈，生理心理都没有调整过来的他。  
　  
　　真田弦一郎是个枭雄，他不会等待最公平的交战时机。他要在这头幼虎还没有长大的时候就狠狠给他一击。要知道，驯养猛兽，最佳的方法就是在幼年时就让他臣服。  
　  
　 所以，当越前龙马最後倒在他对面的球场再也站不起来的时候，真田感到一阵颤栗，身为成功的征服者，他知道他已经在这只幼兽身上套上名为真田弦一郎的项圈。

　 “你很强。”比赛过後，越前边收拾网球拍，边大口大口灌下芬达，没有被打败後的沮丧，金色眼眸里闪动的全是遇见强手的兴奋和再次对战的渴望。  
　 “你也不弱。”神乎其技的控球，灵活刁钻的招数，还有越战越强的心理素质，越前龙马就像是为网球而生一般。  
　 “切，下次就不会输了。”撅起嘴，不满的哼了一声，小巧的鼻子皱了起来。  
　 很可爱。  
　 真田克制住自己想要揉乱他的头发的冲动，正想说话，听见小孩一声惊呼：“糟糕，景吾该等急了。”  
　 真田不悦地皱起眉。而小孩早就小步跑开了：“大叔，我们下次再打，接住！”  
　 大叔？真田愕然，摸著手里的芬达哭笑不得。  
　 真有这麽。。。老。。。吗？

第十六章  
发文时间: 7/25 2012  
________________________________________  
　 董事会上，迹部宣布度假村计划取消的时候，董事会一片哗然。  
　“迹部总裁，虽然很可惜，但是按照约定......”  
　“各位请稍安勿躁，我还有另外的事情要说。”迹部平静地看著或是诧异或是兴奋的董事，待所有人安静下来後，才不缓不慢的说道：“真田氏企业将与迹部财团结成合作关系，条件便是放弃度假村的投资计划，各位以为如何。”  
　 观月的笑容僵在了脸上。  
　 与真田氏企业结成合作关系，对於迹部财团在日本站稳脚跟，开拓亚洲市场有著怎样的意义不言而喻。本就微弱的反对声现在变成兴奋的议论声，从中传出的“果然是青年才俊” 这样的令人发笑的言论。  
　 忍足向迹部投来一个诧异的眼神，迹部挑了挑眉，忍足低头笑。  
　“即使是这样，迹部总裁，我们的约定是你需要在度假村计划上盈利。”观月似乎并不死心。  
　“这便是我的投资计划。”  
　 观月哑口无言。  
　  
　  
　“迹部你是什麽时候和真田谈判的。看到观月的脸色没？实在是太有趣啦。”忍足轻轻一拳垂在迹部的肩上，本来都做好了准备打一场必败的战了，忍足甚至准备向家族借力，购买财团股票。没想到迹部用这样出乎意料的近乎无赖的方法让所有人都闭上了嘴。  
　  
　　毕竟，和真田合作就相当於在日本甚至是亚洲市场取得了通行证，这对於急於开拓国内市场，在日本站稳脚跟的迹部财团来说绝对是最好的收益。至於那个莫名其妙的度假村计划，谁还会在乎？  
　相比於忍足的兴奋，迹部则表现的兴致缺缺。  
　拉开领带，重重地倒在宽大的沙发椅上，头仰在椅背上，很是疲惫的样子。

　 “小景？”  
　“啊。”  
　“是不是小家夥出事了。”能让一向注重自己仪态的迹部露出这种颓废的神态的人，除了越前龙马，没有别人了。  
　“他想要打网球。”  
　“嗯？”  
　“他想要打网球。”  
　“小家夥恢复了？这不是很好吗......”想到了什麽，忍足收敛了神色，小心翼翼的观察著迹部：“迹部，你？”  
　 迹部将两只手指摁在他的鼻梁上，轻轻揉捏著：“龙马很著急，他的身体还吃不消这麽激烈的运动，但他说什麽也要参加这次的日本青少年网球比赛。”  
　 “迹部。”  
　 “我不是不让他参加，只是，网球不必急於一时。”  
　 “迹部！”  
　 “嗯？”迹部睁开眼。忍足一愣，那双向来明亮自信的桃花眼里像是蒙上了一层淡淡的黑雾。  
　　迹部，你不希望越前打网球是吗？或者说，你不愿意网球分走越前曾经全部放在你身上的感情对吗。忍足犹豫了下终究没有开口。毕竟，和网球吃醋不是他这位爱好华丽的朋友做得出来的。  
　 可惜，就在不久之後，忍足的预言成真了。  
　  
　 “我先走了，要去接龙马。你等一下把今天会议的资料整理好传真给我。”迹部皱著眉头看了眼手表，顺手拿起车钥匙。  
　 “自己开车吗？”  
　 “啊。”迹部头也没有回地挥了下手。忍足看著迹部的背影，感觉那团黑雾从他的眼里一点点的蔓延开来，渐渐笼罩住了他全身。  
“今天遇到的那个大叔真的好强，他的招叫什麽，唔，我不要吃牛排。”推开迹部切好递到他嘴边的牛排：“我居然看不清他的挥拍。”  
　  
　“你的动态视力都用来挑花椰菜了吗。”迹部心不在焉的回答著，一边将越前挑出来塞到他碗里的花椰菜给放回去。  
　  
　越前愤愤地戳了那可怜的花椰菜，一双眼睛盯著寒光闪闪的刀子：“真是可恶，我後来就看得清了，可是挥不动拍了。”

　 闻言，迹部放下手中的刀叉：“把手给我。”  
　  
　糟糕，越前吐吐舌头：“没事的，教练已经看过了。”  
　  
　“把手给我。”迹部不理会越前难得的撒娇，脸上罕见的显现出生气的神情。见状，越前只好乖乖的把手伸出来。  
　  
　 迹部沈著脸检查了下手臂，轻轻按揉著他的肌肉：“有点肿，晚上回去敷一下。”

　“知道了，景吾 你什麽时候......”变得这麽罗嗦了。後半截话越前咽了回去。规避危险的天性让越前在最後关头发现了事情的不对劲。越前不是敏锐的人，但是迹部明显躲开他视线的举动还是让他感到了受伤。

　 和迹部在一起一直是轻松的，迹部并不是一个完美的恋人，他自恋自负自大，不理会他的反抗蛮横地为他做一切他觉得好的事情，他们之间没有公正民主之说，因为这样的事他们之间吵闹不断。但是越前觉得只要在这个人的身边，他就是安心的。  
　虽然他从没有说出口，但是他确确实实地深爱著迹部景吾这个人。因为他深爱著迹部，所以他心安理得的享受著迹部的爱。  
　　而此刻的迹部，却让越前感到陌生──迹部仍旧爱著他关心著他，却在拒绝著越前。就像是太阳，只把光和热洒向人间，却不无视世人对他的崇敬与爱慕。  
　　是什麽时候开始的呢？  
　　越前开始回想。  
　  
　　最初的时候，迹部的眼神是挑衅的：你是我的。他的眼神赤裸裸的显示著他的欲望他的决心。然後自己可以狠狠地瞪他，却在心里暗笑：这样的猴子山大王，真像是个傻瓜。  
　这样尖锐的眼神渐渐变得柔和温暖，在那段浑浑噩噩的日子里，总有一双美丽明亮的眼睛温柔地看著他，在他的目光中，越前找到让自己变得坚强的力量。  
　 可是，现在他看不到这样的眼神了。  
　　  
　 迹部在回避著他的眼睛。  
　  
　“景吾，今天，公司怎麽样？”  
　“啊，还不错。”迹部仍旧低著头，似乎没有什麽东西比眼前的牛排更能吸引他的注意力。  
　 不是这样子的。  
　  
　 他的回答应该是：“本大爷怎麽会有解决不了的事。”或者：“那帮臭老头子早就陶醉在本大爷华丽的技巧下，越前龙马，你也是吧？嗯？”後面一定会加上一个让自己浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了的尾音。而不是现在这样的，这样的迹部景吾。  
　  
　 “迹部景吾，你给我抬起头来。”越前沈著脸。  
　　迹部手上的动作停了下来，许久，才抬头看了一眼越前。

　　这一眼，让越前如坠冰窖。越前气的浑身发抖，迹部刚才的眼神，那样的眼神里没有往日的神采飞扬，只有说不出的倦怠，他在指责他，指责他的任性与幼稚，用这样沈默的方式。  
　  
　 “迹部景吾你混蛋！”一刻也不想见到他的越前慌不择路的冲了出去，撞到了刚走进来的服务生。  
　　  
第十八章  
发文时间: 7/26 2012  
________________________________________  
　　他走了。  
　 一直挺直的腰不堪重负的塌了下来，骤然放松下来的脊柱产生一种酸麻的疼痛感，渐渐蔓延开来，侵入了心脏。  
　  
　 那个孩子好像是为网球而生的。  
　迹部第一次从别人嘴里听到这句话的时候，嗤之以鼻：“网球是为本大爷而生的！”  
　是的，网球是为了他迹部景吾而生的，为了展现他的力量展现他的华丽。迹部喜欢网球，迹部喜欢游泳，迹部喜欢很多东西，但这些东西最终都是为了证明他的能力，都是他让所有人臣服的手段。

　迹部景吾，从来只为自己而生。

　那是在他没有遇到越前龙马之前。　  
　就像是勇士有他的阿喀琉斯之踵，上帝为迹部景吾准备了越前龙马。

　 第一次见到越前龙马，这个不知死活的臭小鬼正在挑战桦地，娇小的身躯虽然灵活，但是 在桦地绝对的身体素质和与庞大身躯并不相配的灵活技巧面前，让人有些不忍再看。  
　  
　只是，因为懊恼而鼓起的脸颊红彤彤的，娇挺的鼻尖上悬挂著的汗珠闪亮透明。眼睛因为愤怒异常明亮。  
　迹部觉得那样的越前龙马可爱极了。  
　当这个倔强的小鬼挥动球拍，明黄色的小球穿透桦地的防守，以骄傲的姿态落在界内宣告著最终的胜利的时候。  
　他决定了：“既然越前龙马是为了网球而生的，网球是为了本大爷而生的。那麽越前龙马就是为了本大爷而生的。”  
　  
　可是喜爱古希腊文化的迹部景吾忘记了这样的一句话：我仆人的仆人不是我的仆人。  
　网球和迹部景吾在越前龙马心中并不能画一个等号，很多时候，应该划得是大於号。  
　  
　永远不能将网球这位情敌从他们的爱情之中驱逐出去，那麽就让越前离不开自己吧。抱著这样的想法的自己，用著连自己也诧异的温柔和喜爱对待著越前龙马，最後越陷越深，终於不可自拔。  
　 就像是，小的时候养过的那只小狗，并不名贵，但是有著水灵灵的黑玉般的大眼睛，喜欢它围在自己的脚边打转的感觉，所以对它特别的宠爱。亲自喂它吃东西，给它洗澡，它不见了会担心，看见它会开心。  
　  
　最初，迹部对於越前龙马就是抱有著这样孩子气的占有欲，只是追求完美的性格让他毫无保留的付出让他的娃娃眼里心里只有自己，最後却因为付出太多而再也收不回自己的感情。  
　  
　可是为什麽陷进去的只有自己，他用尽了一切手段想将那个人也拉进这个漩涡，然後两个人一起沈下去，沈到万劫不复之地，再也没有人可以打扰的，只有两个人的地方。有那麽一刻，他觉得自己成功了。越前从背後抱住自己的时候，越前全心全意依赖著自己的时候，他觉得自己成功了。  
　  
　 可是那个明黄色的小球就像是有磁力一般，牢牢吸引著越前龙马，最终将他带离自己的世界。真想看看，越前龙马，你的心是不是铁做的， 所以才会这样的被吸引。  
　  
　　迹部景吾知道，自己不应该迁怒龙马。越前没有做错什麽，他一直喜欢著网球，如今又背负了父亲以及在灾难中死亡的不知名的队友们的梦想，所以他是那麽急切的想要证明自己，想要爬上去。可是，对於被丢下的迹部景吾来说，曾经的桃花源成为了囚禁自己心灵的炼狱。

　 越前龙马每一个为了网球而兴奋的表情在他看来，都是对於两人爱情的背叛。  
　  
　“先生，对不起，您的酒被打碎了，我...”带著哭腔的声音唤醒迹部的思绪，抬头，一双满是泪水的眼睛正急切而渴望得哀求著他......

第十九章  
发文时间: 7/27 2012  
________________________________________  
　因为生气而冲出来的越前被夜晚的凉风一吹，清醒而无奈地发现一个事实：他不认路了。  
　  
　这家餐厅越前跟著迹部来过很多次，但是他从来没有辨认过路。

　在商铺林立的街面上兜兜转转好一会儿，越前仍旧不知道怎麽走。一身运动装在以西装礼服为主的人群中显得异常扎眼!  
　难不成要找警察叔叔问路吗？  
　想象著自己被警察送到家的景象，越前在心里狠狠地自我唾弃了一番。  
　身上从来不带手机，几个硬币也被自己花在投球机上了，无计可施的越前最後决定还是回去找迹部景吾吧。  
　  
　大不了，就被他笑一顿吧。这样想著闷著头往里冲，狠狠撞上了一堵......人。  
　身体质量的差距决定了对方安然不动，而越前差点跌倒在地。  
“好痛。”抬头，看到一张很是严肃的脸，眼神炯炯，不怒而威。  
“对不起。”越前摸摸鼻子，乖乖道了歉，然後闷著头往里冲。  
“越前！”

　 手臂被拉住，越前回头诧异得看了一眼拉住他的那位大叔：“你怎麽知道我名字？”  
　“你，不认识我？”  
　  
　　太过惊异的语气让越前不禁心虚起来，他知道自己某些方面上的健忘症，於是，眯起眼仔细辨认：浓密的剑眉，锋利的眼神如刀削一般刚硬的五官。包裹在西服中的身体高大匀称，肩膀宽厚，裸露出的手臂上分布著的肌肉匀称修长，打网球的？

　 终於将下午才打败自己的那个穿著土黄色运动服的大叔联系在一起。  
　“哦，你是下午的那个大叔啊。”  
　 真田有些哭笑不得。  
　  
　这小家夥这样固执地喊著自己大叔，让他不禁也开始计较起自己的外表来。当然，真田不是迹部，绝不会拨一拨额前的发，华丽丽的来一句：“本大爷的华丽岂是一般人能欣赏的。”真田只是僵硬地扯动嘴角：“你怎麽在这儿？”  
　  
　“我，这跟你没有关系。”  
　 越前撇过脸，却不自觉地嘟起嘴，气鼓鼓的模样看在真田的眼里煞是可爱。这似乎是越前不自觉的小动作，平日里的越前懒洋洋的像一只慵懒的猫咪，一旦握住球拍，便会化身成凶猛的小豹子，咄咄逼人，让人燃起最强的战意，而现在的他，鼓得圆圆的脸蛋，异常明亮的眼神，每一种神态都让人百看不厌。  
　  
　 那个脆弱得陶瓷娃娃般的越前龙马让他有占有珍惜的冲动，而面对这样的越前龙马，真田没有了那麽强的占有欲，想要得到的不仅仅这麽简单，不仅仅是他的眼中只有自己那麽简单， 那是一种陌生而强烈的欲望，比占有更加彻底的拥有的欲望。真田不清楚自己心中的欲望是为了什麽，却凭著敏锐的直觉作出了对他最有利的决定。  
　  
　“我先走了。”见真田沈默，越前瘪了瘪嘴，正要走开。  
　“越前，什麽时候有空。”  
　“嗯？”  
　“想让你去见一个人，一个可以媲美你的父亲武士南次郎的人。”

 

第二十章  
发文时间: 7/27 2012  
________________________________________  
　 迹部景吾回到家的时候，越前还没有到家，迹部慌了。  
　 应该当时就拦住他的！  
　“少爷，龙马少爷打电话回来过......”  
　“他根本不认路！该死的，我竟然忘了。”抓起刚放下的车钥匙，迹部焦急地就往外走，压根没有听到管家在身後喊了些什麽。  
　 “您是？”被无视的管家只好回头照顾迹部带回来的小客人。  
　 “我叫坛太一，我，我是餐厅的服务员，我、我也不知道迹部先生带我回来干什麽......”  
　  
　　已经和餐厅的服务生确认过，越前并没有返回餐厅。迹部便沿路仔细地搜寻著路边的网球场。  
　　驶上一座长桥，桥上没有别的车辆，唯有整齐排列的造型别致的路灯，散发出白色清冷的灯光。  
　　迹部将车停在桥头，下了车沿著桥上的人行道缓缓走著。  
　 “在这里做什麽？”  
　　“你怎麽来了。”　 坐在桥的护栏上的越前没有回头。  
　　 迹部叹了口气，从背後轻轻拥住越前，将下巴抵在他毛绒绒的头顶上：“在生我的气？”  
　　越前只是将自己往後移了移，整个窝进他的怀里。  
　 “不生气了，嗯？”亲吻著他的头发，却意外地感到了怀中的身躯在轻轻地颤抖：“龙马？”慌忙按著越前的肩将他扳过来。越前却是低著头不肯直视迹部。  
　  
　　“怎麽了，龙马，嗯？”  
　　越前没有答话，反倒是双手绕过迹部的脖子，将头靠在他的颈窝里。  
　 “现在这样子，是在撒娇吗？”迹部轻轻笑著，反手搂紧了越前。越前的举动虽然让他担心，但是这样全心全意的依赖著他的越前，向他撒娇的越前让迹部有极大的满足感，不仅在他的头发上洒下细密的恋爱的吻。  
　  
　 “他好强。”越前的声音闷闷的，震得迹部胸膛不寻常的跳动。  
　 “什麽？”  
　 “他几乎和臭老头一样强。”  
　 “谁？”  
　　越前抬起头，定定地看著迹部：“手冢国光，他好强。”  
　　迹部松开了环著越前的手臂。  
　　  
　　“龙马，你？”  
　　“景吾，我要参加比赛，我要赢他。”轻而缓慢的吐出的字句里有著震撼人心的坚定力量，眼睛里闪烁著光芒照亮了这个没有星星的夜晚，迹部觉得自己被那双眼睛灼伤了。  
　　  
　　“嗯，我知道了。”迹部淡淡应著，把越前从护栏上抱下来：“很晚了，我们回家。”  
　　“景吾？”越前困惑著的看著迹部的侧脸，那种隔阂感又出现了：“景吾你是不是不开心？”  
　　“在想些什麽呢，快走吧。”看著率先转身离开的迹部，越前愣在原地很久，终於下定心，小跑著追上攥住迹部的左手，然後固执地拉住迹部不肯再走动。  
　　 “景吾，我知道你不开心，可是为什麽？”越前困惑地看著迹部。  
　　 为什麽。  
　　　迹部也不知道他在听到越前说他要赢的时候，心里升起的那种烦躁的感觉是为了什麽。最初吸引自己的不正是他那种永远不会放弃不会认输的固执吗？为什麽现在，他会觉得他不想听到越前谈网球，不想看到越前参加网球比赛，不想见到、越前说起那个不知面孔的强者眼里闪耀的光芒！  
　　  
　 “龙马，我们，我们走走吧。”  
　　“好。”  
　 很安静的夜晚，晚风徐徐，但是不会让人感觉寒冷。经历了这麽多事的两人似乎很少有这样的放松的时刻，心中的郁闷似乎也被晚风吹散了。  
　 “景吾。”越前举起两人交握的双手：“我有没有说过景吾的手很漂亮。”  
　 迹部有那麽一瞬间以为自己听错了，看著越前低著头，墨色发丝下的白皙的耳垂染上浅浅的绯色，用空著的手揉了揉他的头发，然後低头将他的手摊在自己手心。越前的手只有自己一半大小，手指纤细，虎口处有著三个厚茧，那是常年握网球拍留下的。就是这样的手，挥动著球拍让所有人诚服。  
　　而握著他的自己的手，确实是一双漂亮的手，手指修长有力，保养得当的手部皮肤细腻光滑。  
　　迹部猛地握住越前的手。  
　　“龙马，我们回家吧。”  
　 “嗯？走了？”  
　 “不走了，我们回家吧。”  
　 不疑有他，越前跟著迹部乖乖走向停在桥头的车辆，没有注意到迹部的另一只紧紧地握成了拳，更没有注意到牵著自己的手太过光洁，上面因为打网球而磨出的薄薄的茧子，几乎就要消失得看不见了。

第二十一章  
发文时间: 7/28 2012  
________________________________________  
　　迹部细细审阅了这份已经经过多次讨论核对的合同，确认无误，在合同的右下方签上名，这样的事如今做来已经很熟练了，在今天却给了他别样的感受。  
　  
　 他看著坠著圆珠的钢笔笔尖在纸上滑动著，舞出墨色的线条，自己的手稳稳地握著它，曾经他用这双手握著网球拍，在球场上一呼百应，现在他用这双手在波谲云诡的商场为自己开疆辟土，撑起上千人的生活。这双手带著他创造另外一个世界，那是一个与网球无关的世界。  
　 他和越前龙马，渐行渐远。  
　  
　　与真田氏的合作计划在有条不紊的进行著，一天的工作结束的时候，虽然已经疲惫不堪，但是众人的心里却是相当愉悦的。迹部的好心情在走出公司大门看见守在门口的越前龙马的时候达到了极点。  
　  
　 “怎麽不进来？”伸手想要去揉他的头发，不料被越前躲开了。迹部愕然，继而看到瞪著他的那双猫眼恍然大悟然後哑然失笑：这只自尊心极高的小猫并不愿意自己被他人当成小孩子。  
　“你下班了？”  
　“嗯。”  
　“和我去打球！”命令式的口吻昭显著眼前的人儿极度不悦的心情，攥著迹部的衣袖就要走人。  
　  
　“越前，怎麽了？”先於迹部出声的正是今天来到迹部企业的真田弦一郎。  
　  
　“是你？”越前眯起眼，看来心情并没有由於真田弦一郎的出现而变得有所好转。  
　　真田倒是不在乎地笑笑：“今天的比赛怎麽样？”  
　  
　“没有比赛。”不耐烦地瞪了真田一眼，随後低下头，拉著迹部的衣袖的样子像极了受了委屈的孩子。  
　  
　“龙马，怎麽回事？”迹部反手握住越前的手用力捏了下，示意他冷静。  
　“手冢国光受伤了！”猛地抬起头，几乎是用吼的，愤怒的：“你知道他手臂有伤对不对？你明知道为什麽还让他和我比赛，他的手臂要是再也好不了了怎麽办！”  
　  
　“龙马怎麽了？”诧异得看著从不轻易落泪的越前落下了眼泪，仍倔强的咬著自己的下唇，眼睛睁得大大的，就像是被困笼中的幼兽，发出愤怒的悲鸣。眼看著周围的人越聚越多，迹部朝真田点了点头，拉过龙马，三人一起向停车场走去。

　 “我没有料到他会变得那样认真。”  
　　透过咖啡氤氲的雾气，真田牢牢地锁住越前的眼睛，不让他逃离自己的视线。  
　  
　 “如果是这样，你之前就知道手冢的手有伤对吗？为什麽不给他治疗？”  
　  
　　真田没有立刻回答，他的手指轻轻敲打著桌面，感觉到对面的视线困惑著。他熟知谈判的技巧，他在让越前和手冢碰面的时候，就已经做好了准备面对这样的质问。他不会错，手冢将会是那个带领越前龙马真正重返网球世界的人。  
　  
　 然後，将由他真田弦一郎带他走出迹部景吾的世界。  
　  
　 真田不动声色地看著迹部拍了拍越前的手，给予他一个安慰的眼神，他挑起眉审视出手的最佳时机。  
　  
　“先生，您的咖啡。”怯怯的声音打破了三人的沈默，许是被三人一致的眼神惊到了，穿著燕尾服的年轻侍者往後退了一步，盘里端著的咖啡杯抖动著，几滴咖啡溅洒了出来。  
　“是你？”迹部此刻才後知後觉的想起自己因为一时的冲动将这个少年带回家，恰巧龙马晚归而将他忘在一边，现在，他为什麽又出现在这个咖啡馆。  
　“哦？迹部，你认识他？”  
　  
　“喂，你先回答我，手冢会怎样！”越前完全不关心站在他身边的人是谁，为什麽迹部会和他相识，他所关心的人是手冢。越前的表现看在两人的眼里有了不同的意味。  
　手冢牢牢地吸引住了越前的目光，一切按照真田所设计的那样进行著。

　　而对於迹部，只觉得他们之间的那道虽然细微但却在不断加深加宽的裂缝将他们远远分隔在两岸，害怕，终有一天，无法再牵手。  
　“龙马，我们走吧。”  
　“嗯？”  
　“不是说要和我打球吗？”不在乎无理，要做的只是将龙马带走，立刻带走。  
　“但是......好。”心里挂念著手冢，但是与迹部一起打球的喜悦更强烈的吸引著他。  
　真田看著两人相携离开的身影，冷冷一笑：迹部，焦躁至此的你可不会是我的对手。  
　真田转身看向年轻侍者：“坐下，我有些事情要问你。”  
　  
第二十二章 微H  
发文时间: 7/30 2012  
________________________________________  
　  
　  
　 六比六结束了对打。  
　 迹部知道眼前的人又变强了，如果进入抢七的话，自己没有胜算。  
　 伸开的右手掌颤抖不已，掌心纵横交错的沟壑无言，迹部猛地一握，将命运握在自己的手里。  
　  
　“好久没有这麽痛快得打球了。”关了莲蓬头，胡乱擦了一把，一屁股坐到迹部的身边，甩著头，未干的头发上的水珠溅在迹部的脸上。

　　迹部擦了一把脸，嫌弃地把手蹭在越前的头发上，结果手心湿漉漉一片。  
　  
　“和真田还有手冢打球不痛快吗？”  
　 越前转过头，用著不可思议的眼神看著他：“那是不一样的，你和他们是不一样的。”  
　  
　 迹部看著越前，那双明亮的眼睛里藏著迹部景吾的影像，只有迹部景吾。  
　 右手按在他的後脑勺上，猛地将他拉向自己，胸口被撞得生疼，怀里的人挣扎著还来不及抗议，铺天盖地的吻便密密袭来。  
　  
　 暴烈的吻，不带丝毫怜惜的狠狠砸在他的脸上，越前眯著眼，本能得躲闪著，下一秒，唇瓣便被咬住，异常轻柔得一寸寸地啃噬著。像是在品尝最美味的珍馐，缓缓的，游移在边缘，不肯更加深入。  
　  
　 “我和他们哪里不一样，嗯？”说话的时候，也没有离开他的唇，离得太近了，滚热的气息直接喷吐在彼此的唇鼻间，痒痒的。  
　  
　　“你个色情狂，要做就快点！”抬头反咬住迹部的嘴唇，越前像是一只被逗弄得恼了的炸毛猫，下口毫不留情。迹部却躲开这难得的主动，埋头在他的颈窝，沿著跳动著的颈动脉反反复复得地舔舐著。  
　 “告诉我，我和他们哪里不一样？”迹部知道自己疯了，这样固执得要一个答案一句话。  
　 “够了，你这个家夥。”十指滑进迹部浓密的发间，然後紧紧拽住拉离自己：“给我停下来！”  
　 “停下来？”迹部松开越前，冷笑：“你觉得我们之间停的下来吗？”  
　 “如果你精力太旺盛，我不介意好好教你怎麽打网球。”  
　 “我更不介意教你怎麽老实说话。”休息室的长椅宽大柔软，越前倒下去的地方周围也深深陷进去。迹部两手撑在他的头两侧，银色的发丝垂落在在越前的脸庞：“告诉我，我怎麽不一样。”  
　  
　 “你比他们──”越前恶作剧似的拖长了音：“更自恋！”说完，越前“咯咯”的笑著躲闪著迹部落在他的脸上、颈上的吻。湿润的吻渐渐往下，隔著薄薄的衣料停在胸前的凸起上，轻轻啃咬著，刺痛感让越前不自觉地弓起身子，拉扯著他的头发的手也渐渐放松。  
　  
　 “笨蛋，会有人进来的啊。”  
　 “是这样吗？那就乖乖告诉我啊。”左手撑著，右手滑进衣服里，揉捏著另一边被冷落的凸起：“龙马，乖乖地告诉我，哪里不一样。”  
　  
　 “你这个变态，他们不会对我做这事的！”越前恼了，想要推开双手先一步被拉住反扣在头顶，迹部的身体砸在他身上，痛得他闷哼了一声。动弹不得，而那人的手又不规矩地往下滑，羞愤难当又无计可施，张口咬住落在自己脸上的，弄得自己痒痒的银色发丝，嚼了几口“呸”地一声吐了出来。那银色的发丝上便沾染了晶莹的唾液。  
　 “这样的事情，你不也很喜欢吗，小变态？”这样说著的迹部，表情却是冷冷的，怒气涌上心头让他手上的动作更加粗暴。对於这个总是跟他做对的人，这个只要一句话就可以让他满足却怎麽也不肯说的人，迹部不禁起了怨恨。  
　  
　“我才不...啊...”越前死死咬住嘴唇，想要阻止自己再发出这样的淫靡的呻吟声，迹部更加发狠，索性用自己的下体抵著他的腿间抽动著。  
　  
　 “你停下来，你这个...啊...景吾，停下来。”越前哀求著，想要得更多，又不愿就这样屈服在欲望之下，迹部恶意地逗弄更加让他委屈不已，眼角居然渗出了几颗晶莹的泪珠。湿热的舌头用力得舔过那双让自己沈迷不已的眼睛，舔去咸涩味道的泪珠：“龙马啊，你知道我想要听到什麽，乖乖的，说给我听，嗯？”  
　　“景吾...我...”越前扭动著身子，想要避开，迹部的手掌却紧紧得贴著他裸露的皮肤，炙热的掌心点火一般的抚摸著如绸的肌肤。  
　　“告诉我，说给我听。”舔著他的耳垂，看著那里红得像要滴出血一般：“说啊。”这样的蛊惑著身体下的人。只有让他说出来，几乎要被抽空了的身体，才能得到些许的满足。  
　  
　　“景吾，我...”委屈得望著折磨著自己的男人，渴求著怜惜，对上的却是一双充满欲望的双眸：“怎麽了？很难受？”  
　　“景吾，我爱你。”  
　　话音未落，伴随著低低的嘶吼声，就被猛烈的贯穿。越前挣扎著，看著紧闭著双眼的男人狂热的表情，安心得闭上眼，随他一起跌入情欲的深渊。

 

第二十三章  
发文时间: 7/30 2012  
________________________________________  
　　越前趴在迹部的身边，半支起身看著睡梦中的男人。  
　　

　　迹部睡得并不是很好的样子，睡梦中仍旧紧皱著眉头。越前想象著迹部平日里皱著眉头的样子，那是不同於现在的疲惫不安的张狂，手指抵著眉骨，居高临下得俯视著众人的眼神可以逼的人抓狂。而现在，越前可以感觉到睡梦中有什麽东西在纠缠著他，让他疲惫不堪。  
　  
　　越前不知道他们之间出了什麽问题让迹部变得这样的焦躁，连带著他也变得不安。他还记得自己失语的那段日子，迹部陪在他的身边的安心的感觉，他贪恋著他的手抚摸著自己头发的温度，贪恋靠在他怀里数著他的心跳声入睡的安全感。  
　  
　 越前是个骄傲的人，在爱情上一如既往的骄傲勇敢。他爱著迹部，并且不吝啬得向迹部表示他的爱。对於越前来说，和迹部一起打球，一起玩闹，接吻拥抱做爱，这便是他爱的方式。他还没学会给出自己的承诺，他热爱著自己的网球，而他对网球的挚爱却让走出网球世界的迹部深深的不安。  
　  
　　在失去父亲的那个雨天，在越前从背後拥住迹部的时候，他没有察觉到迹部的世界向他完完全全地打开了，而在他走入迹部的世界的时候，身後的大门被迹部悄悄的关上，来时路消隐於黑暗之中，他所能做的只有不断向前走到迹部生命的更深处。  
　  
　　只是还有网球，迹部忌惮著网球，或者说，是忌惮著越前怎麽也无法遮掩的未来，那个自由自在光芒万丈的未来，不会有他的存在的未来。网球就像是杰克的豆子，总有在两人世界萌芽的一天，带著魔力的种子会不断长大，然後带著越前到达另外一个世界去。现在，真田和弦一郎就是那个为种子浇水的人。  
　　迹部感到那颗深埋的种子蠢蠢欲动。迹部想要挖掉越前心中的那颗种子，想要越前完完全全属於他。  
　 迹部要得是一个承诺，用越前的未来对他们的爱情做一个承诺。  
　 越前还是个孩子，迹部要得东西太多太重，他还不明白更给不起。

　　向一个孩子索要这样的感情，其实是迹部的错。

　  
　　“是沈浸在本大爷的美貌下了吗？”不知什麽时候，迹部已经睡醒了，手支著头，对著越前飞了个媚眼，搁在越前背部的右手不老实地往下滑。  
　 “自恋的变态！”越前头往前一顶，撞在迹部的下巴上，整个人顺势整个跌入他的怀里，拍掉黏在自己身上的咸猪手：“喂，我问你，我这样算不算失学儿童。”  
　 迹部先是一愣，继而哈哈大笑：“总算承认你是个小鬼了？怎麽，想回学校？”  
　 越前撇撇嘴：“才没有。”  
　“怎麽突然说起这个？”  
　“我只是想，既然不念书了，我就开始参加比赛吧，手冢他们准备开始打ATP了。”  
　 迹部的眼神不易觉察得暗了一下。  
　“那麽，你打算什麽时候去。”  
　“至少要在十月份以後吧，在你的生日过後。”  
　“哼。”迹部轻轻推开越前，坐起身披上睡袍：“原来你还记得本大爷的生日。”  
　 “景吾？”错愕得看著迹部起身，不明白明明刚才还是好好的说著话，迹部突然的冷淡是为了什麽。  
　 “有些文件还没处理完，你先睡吧。”迹部说著，像是逃避著什麽似的，迫不及待的离开了。

第二十四章  
发文时间: 7/31 2012  
________________________________________  
　　如果可以，这样明媚的天气，不正应该和美女躺在沙滩上享受美妙人生的吗？为什麽，他要坐在这个垃圾食品贩卖站，面对著这个小鬼一点儿也不可爱的眼神！  
　  
　　在N次微笑著打发走可爱活泼的小萝莉、性感热辣的长腿美眉，忍足觉得自己的心脏就要滴血而枯竭了。  
　 打量著对面那个一脸庄严肃穆对著紫色泡泡饮料的小鬼，忍足再次在心里暗暗吐槽迹部的品味：放著软乎乎香喷喷的大美女不要，要这个长著三角吊肖眼一张嘴气死人不偿命固执倔强的要死的小鬼。那家夥，不会是有恋童癖吧？忍足打了个冷颤，被自己的想法恶心到了。

　　“越前，你再怎麽盯著你的葡萄汁它也不会变成芬达的。”  
　　 不想再拖著，速战速决，还赶得及和千代看一场电影。  
　　“我有很重要的事情问你。”绷紧的小脸涨得红红的，眼珠滴溜溜得转了几圈，像是下定了决心一般。忍足也不禁紧张起来，端起水喝了一口。  
　　  
　　“我问你，”越前猛地抬头：“迹部是不是在外面有女人了。”  
　　“噗──”忍足一口水喷出，有够呛！这孩子是从哪里学来这一套的！  
　　胡乱抓了纸巾擦了把脸，再整理好自己的衣服，绅士风度任何时候都不能忘。接著，忍足小心翼翼得观察著越前，见那张小脸涨红得像要滴出血来，嘴唇被他紧紧咬著，泛出一丝令人心疼的白。  
　　心里叹了口气，忍住扶额长叹的冲动，暗骂迹部不知检点，又在外面拈花惹草。  
　 “越前啊，那个，你为什麽会这麽想。”  
　 “我听那些欧巴桑们这麽说的，要是男人对你冷淡了，就是外面有女人了。”委屈地瘪瘪嘴。  
　　忍足浑身颤抖著忍住狂笑出声的冲动：“那麽，迹部最近，对你很冷淡了？”  
　　  
　　越前愤愤得灌了一大口葡萄汁：“昨天他把我一个人扔房间里了。”  
　　喂喂，这种事......  
　　迹部，他不会是，不行了吧.......  
　 “越前啊，你有没有想过......”  
　 “而且，我想和他商量什麽时候开始去美国参加比赛，他理都不理我！”  
　　闻言，忍足收敛了嬉闹的心情，思索著该怎样开口。  
　　“越前，你很喜欢网球是不是？”  
　　“是啊，怎麽了。”  
　　“那麽，网球和迹部你更喜欢哪一个。”  
　　“嗯？”看著越前迷惑的样子，忍足很想咬掉自己的舌头。对这个感情世界的阿米巴原虫，这样曲折迂回的方式有什麽用！  
　　  
　 “越前，迹部他很不安。”  
　 “不安？为什麽？”  
　 “如果你要参加比赛，那麽就要和迹部分开了，这样也没有关系？当你成名以後，你有没有想过你们之间的感情对你们事业的影响？”  
　 “为什麽要和景吾分开，我爱他与我打网球有什麽影响吗？你是担心我们的感情不会被世人接受？我不在乎。”  
　  
　　 我不在乎。  
　　 越前龙马就是个被宠坏的孩子，他被他的父亲，被迹部，被很多人保护著，他一直活在自己的世界中，可以任性的不在乎所有人的目光。也没有看到迹部为了他付出的一切，更没有看到迹部内心的不安与疯狂。  
　　忍足感到一阵愤怒，为了迹部独自背负一切指责嘲讽而愤怒，为了越前的天真幼稚而愤怒，更为自己无能为力而愤怒：“越前龙马，你该长大了。”  
　 “你什麽意思！”  
　 “你还要幼稚到什麽时候，网球外的世界，你还要逃避吗？”  
　 “我没有！”  
　 “那麽，卡鲁宾的死，你为什麽到现在还不敢面对？为什麽不肯回家，面对你新的家庭！”  
　　越前猛地站起身，俯视著忍足：“我绝对不会逃避！”

第二十五章  
发文时间: 8/1 2012 更新时间: 08/02 2012  
________________________________________  
　　公司的运转渐入佳境，和真田企业的合作也在如火如荼地进行中。一切都在自己的掌控中，只是为了什麽，心里没有一丝的满足感。  
　　  
　 迹部想他知道原因。因为罪魁祸首正蜷在他的椅子上睡得香。  
　　  
　 脱下外衣披在他的身上，看他毛茸茸的脑袋躲在自己的外套下。平日里那双藏了星光的双眸现在安静地闭著，长长的睫毛卷翘成乖巧的弧度。微翘的鼻尖，还有半开著的粉嫩的唇瓣，一切一切都让自己著迷不已。

　 手指曲成弓形，轻轻刮著他的鼻子，看他不满得晃动著脑袋想要摆脱自己的骚扰，却随著摆动的动作反将脸紧紧贴在自己的掌心。  
　 “景吾......”睡梦中的呢喃声让迹部感到很窝心。索性蹲下来将他整个抱在怀里，许是感到了熟悉的气息，就是这样大的动作，越前也没有醒来。熟睡的样子让他看起来像极了一个孩子，一个他想要保护的孩子。  
　  
　 忘记了有多久没有见到这样的越前。  
　  
　 迹部知道自己爱著的是那个神采飞扬的，举著球拍嚣张的挑衅著别人的越前龙马。这样的自信骄傲，让他深深著迷。可是，他曾经意外拥有过脆弱的，任性的、全心全意的依赖著他的越前龙马，那种感觉让他上瘾，并且想要更多。　  
　  
　 即想要看到快乐自信的他，想要和他并肩而行，又想要将他保护在自己的羽翼之下，不愿让他长大。这样矛盾著的而反复无常的自己，不要说是越前会为此感到不安，就连自己，也感觉到厌烦啊。  
　　  
　 “你不能永远困著他。”  
　 “越前龙马是属於网球的，你只为成为他的障碍，你会毁了他。”真田和忍足的话语在头脑里交替回想著，或许是时候做出决定了。  
　  
　　迹部低下头看越前熟睡的脸，自己在烦恼著，他却睡得香甜，真是不公平，泄愤似的捏住他的鼻子，看到他挣扎了下，长睫毛煽动著，张开的眼雾气迷蒙。  
　 “景吾...景吾我有话对你说。”越前一下子坐了起来，认真得对著迹部的视线。  
　 “正好，我也有话想要对你说。”  
　 “嗯，要说些什麽？”迹部脸上淡漠的神情让越前心里升起一股不安，意识到他们现在的姿势并不适合谈话，越前才从迹部的腿上爬了下来，乖乖得在他的对面坐好。  
　　  
　　“那麽，你要跟我说些什麽呢？”迹部不答反问。  
　　越前深深地吸了口气，忍足说得并不正确，他或许很迟钝，但是他不会逃避！既然迹部会不安，会因为他不安，那麽他愿意做一切的尝试，剔除让他们不安的存在。  
　 “景吾，我喜欢网球，我也喜欢你，我两个都不会放弃，所以你也不可以放弃，对吗？”  
　  
　　越前感到莫名的紧张，就是这样的简单的一句话，他却想了很久。他不知道自己能做些什麽，因为他不可能放弃网球，更不愿离开迹部。忍足所说的未来太过遥远，即使有人告诉他，他们的未来将要面对很多困难，可是那些困难还是虚无的连个模糊的影子都看不见，越前是活在当下的人，他只知道自己要打球，变得更强，这样便足够了。  
　  
　　可是忍足的一句话却让他辗转反侧，迹部为他的未来努力扫除障碍，那麽他也就不能再这样任性的活著。  
　  
　　对面的人没有任何反应，长久的沈默让越前的心渐渐沈入谷底。  
　　他，准备放弃了吗？  
　  
　　“龙马我问你，如果有一天，必须在我和网球之间选择一个，你会选择谁？”  
　　 “为什麽要做这样的选择？”越前站了起来，不敢置信地看著迹部：“在我说出这样的话以後，你要我做这样的选择？”  
　  
　 “龙马。”迹部轻轻得唤了一声他的名字：“我们暂时分开一段时间吧。”  
　　越前感到自己的视线渐渐的变得模糊，委屈感冲上心头，喉咙被堵得紧紧的，一开口就生生得疼。迹部的表情已经看不清了。  
　　想要问，自己到底做错了什麽，为什麽在他做好准备面对一切的时候，他却要逃避了。太多的疑问太多的委屈，  
　 最後脱口而出的，只有一个字：“好。”　　

第二十六章  
发文时间: 8/2 2012  
________________________________________  
　 越前不知道自己是怎麽离开迹部的公司的。走出大楼的时候，天空很应景得下起了小雨。没有伞，索性慢悠悠得在雨中走著，任凭微凉的雨丝打在自己的脸上。  
　　周围的人形色匆匆，没有人注意到形如游魂的他。  
　　他们步履匆匆，他无所事事。  
　　他们穿著西装皮鞋，他穿著运动短裤网球鞋。  
　　他们提著精致小巧的公文包，他背著沈重的网球包。  
　　这就是他们之间的区别吗？迹部在他们之中，而他在他们之外，所以这就是他们分手的理由？  
　　  
　　 这样糟糕荒唐的理由是怎样说服他的？明明才决定了无论如何，都不要放弃，仅仅因为迹部的一句话，就丧失了所有的信心？  
　　迹部说的是分开一段时间吧。那麽就去问清楚，一段时间有多长！  
　　转过身往大楼狂奔而去，就像是那一个夜晚自己独自奔跑著，周围的光与影消散，世界幻化成一条窄窄的路，所不同的是，那个时候的他逃向迹部寻求安慰，而现在的他，要将渐行渐远的迹部紧紧拉住，决不让他离开。  
　　“砰！”再次与人撞了个满怀，急速奔跑带来的巨大反冲力让越前跌倒在地上，这一次他疼得失去了站起来的力气。  
　　努力的咬住嘴唇，可那该死的眼泪仍旧不停得滚落下来。  
　 “越前，你怎麽在这儿？摔得很疼？”真田蹲下，诧异得看著越前无声哭泣的模样。泪珠不住的滚落，仍旧死死地咬住嘴唇。  
　　真田从来没有料到自己也有这样无措的时候，手僵在半空许久，始终不敢按上那个颤抖著的瘦削的肩膀，就这麽任他在自己的面前哭泣。  
　　  
　　“越前，那麽现在可以告诉我发生什麽事了。”真田思忖著开口。  
　　对面的人看著窗外，手里的勺子无意识地搅拌著面前的咖啡。顺著他的视线望去，真田看到一个小小的公园，居民区常见的那种小小的花园，里面还有些简陋的游乐设施。中年夫妻围在滑滑梯边，等自家的小宝贝从滑梯上滑下的时候父亲便牢牢得抱住他，拿胡茬去扎他粉嫩的小脸。小孩子刚上小学的样子，被父亲的胡子扎得痒痒的，咯咯笑著手舞足蹈。而女主人则站在一边看著他们，隔了太远的距离看不清她的表情，但是那一定是很幸福的表情。  
　　“手冢他们什麽时候去德国？”  
　　真田收回视线，越前低著头看不见表情。  
　　“下个月。”  
　　“如果可以的话，可不可以帮我办下手续，我想去美国。”  
　　“决定了？什麽时候走？”  
　  
　　越前抬起头看著真田，表情很平静：“越快越好。”  
　　越前的话让真田有些意外，联想到他在迹部公司的大楼前哭泣的情景，真田多少猜到了些什麽。  
　 “可以问一下原因吗？”  
　 “原因啊。”越前浅浅的笑了，那种了无牵挂的神情看得真田心阵阵的揪紧：事情，不像他想象的那麽简单啊。  
　  
　 “因为，这里已经没有我的位置了。”越前站起身，双手贴著裤缝，向著真田深深鞠了一躬：“拜托您了。”  
　　餐厅的挂著的风铃随著门被推开铃铃的响著，打破了两人间的沈默，真田看了一眼进来的客人，正是在小公园里玩耍的那一家人。而当他意识到的时候，越前已经从他面前离开了。  
　 漠然的、从越前南次郎和他的新组成的家庭前走过。  
　 

第二十七章 第一部完  
发文时间: 8/2 2012  
________________________________________  
　 迹部看著越前默默地收拾著他的行李。  
　 越前的行李并不多，一个不大的旅行包就装下了全部。越前只带走了他带来的东西，迹部买的衣服送他的礼物全部被他留下了。  
　  
　 迹部想，这样挺好，至少房间里还有他的气息。虽然他更想做的是把他整个人留在这个房子里。  
　“签证都办好了？”  
　“先办旅游签证，到那里後再转，真田会帮我办好一切。”越前耐心的解释著。  
　“那麽急吗？”  
　 越前拉好旅行包的链子，直起身看了迹部一眼，苦笑了一声：“不是你说要分开得吗？”  
　 “龙马，我...”迹部停住了自己的脚步，看著越前的眼神渐渐变得黯淡。  
　 “我想去看看卡鲁宾。”  
　 “好，我带你去。”  
　  
　 卡鲁宾被迹部埋葬在他的玫瑰花园里，只放了卡鲁宾最喜欢的逗猫棒作为标记。  
　 越前晃动著那根已经褪色的逗猫棒，可是眼前已经不会出现那只胖胖的喜马拉雅猫了。卡鲁宾死之前的情景越前听迹部说起过，却不敢去想象。  
　  
　　在被找到之前，卡鲁宾已经在校园徘徊了三天。那时候的卡鲁宾在想些什麽，找不到他的主人，独自在偌大的校园寻找，躲避著他人恶意的欺辱的时候，是否会怨恨懦弱的主人将它丢弃。  
　　晚上的时候，卡鲁宾会睡在哪里？这只胖胖的、怕极了黑暗喜马拉雅猫，总是要躲在小主人的怀里才睡得著。即使是这样，也不愿离开，只因为这里是主人最有希望出现的地方，守在那里的卡鲁宾，最後必然失望极了。  
　　 无论如何，抛弃了它的主人，永远都得不到原谅吧。不然，为什麽它躺在土里，去到了一个他无法到达的世界。  
　 越前低下头，唇轻轻碰触著虎口间那个浅浅的疤痕。那是一辈子都陪伴著他的亲密夥伴给他留下的最後的痕迹。

　“卡鲁宾，我要走了。再见。”  
　越前弯腰背起行李包，不再看站在身边的迹部，转身离开。

　看著那个瘦小的身影在暗夜踽踽独行，迹部觉得自己的眼泪要落下来了。  
　“这样做，真的好吗？小景。”忍足从隐身的玫瑰丛中走出，和他一起看著外边无尽的黑夜。  
　“分开，能让人更加想念。”也能让自己心中的猛兽平静。  
　  
　“语言是把利剑，他因你而受的伤，不会那麽容易愈合。”  
　“所以，我要用一辈子来陪伴他，来弥补我对他的伤害。”迹部回头对著忍足侑士露出一个笑，自信的，势在必得的笑容。

 

序  
发文时间: 8/4 2012  
________________________________________  
　　 越前近来经常做一个梦，很怪的梦，确切的说，是很怪的春梦。  
　　他梦见自己躺在一大片开满向日葵的花田里，阳光很明亮，让他睁不开眼，透过指尖的缝隙，有人俯身对著他笑，阳光太明亮，他只觉得那个人就要融化在光线中了。  
　  
　　那人不知从哪里变出了根逗猫棒在他的鼻间挠来挠去。  
　 “我不是卡鲁宾！”他想这样喊，但是他喊不出来，因为那个男人吻住了他，还把他的手压在土地上，十指相扣，紧紧得让他感觉很痛。他想要挣脱，那人反倒紧紧得压了上来，即使是在梦中，被贯穿的疼痛感依然让人难以忍受。  
　　  
　　他想要推开他，那人压得更紧，像座山一样压得他喘不过气来，更要命的是，他的腿不受自己控制地缠上他的腰，然後......  
　　  
　　越前再次对自己股间的冰凉感无力得发出哀号声。  
　　  
　　真得有这麽欲求不满吗？越前边刷著牙边打量著镜子中的自己。来到美国近两年了，身高虽然没有达到自己的预期要求，但是也不会再被人当成个孩子，精致的五官渐渐显出锋利的棱角。  
　  
　　 十六岁生日快乐。  
　　  
　　前对著镜子中的自己露出一个满意的笑。来到美国的第二个圣诞节，第一个圣诞节在初回美国重办签证联系学校的兵荒马乱中度过。孤身在异国，越前不指望有人能记得他的生日。虽然他给从日本带来的手机充好了话费充满了电，而他的手机善解人意的给了他安静的一天。  
　　现在一切进入正常，他在ATP的战绩也尚令人满意，所以越前决定给自己过个愉快的生日。  
　　过生日要做些什麽？往年迹部准备的那种大大的生日蛋糕看来并不合适，毕竟一个人吹蜡烛切蛋糕这种事看起来傻呼呼的。  
　  
　　往窗外看去，越前意外的发现天空下起了雪。虽然是白天，但是天空阴沈沈的，路灯也亮了，商铺早早装饰好的圣诞彩灯也不甘示弱的闪动著五彩的光芒。  
　  
　　还有小天使对著情侣抛洒花瓣和亮片，白胡子的圣诞老公公给路过的小孩子发礼物。  
　　即使是在屋里，似乎也能听见jingle bells轻快的旋律。  
　　越前迫不及待得想要上街，拉开门时迎面而来的冷空气也不能打扰到他的好心情，甚至主动朝他不怎麽熟悉的邻居打招呼：“早上好。”  
　　 “早上好，是要出去吗？”同来自日本的名为财前光的青年似乎很意外这位总是独来独往的少年的主动，但也礼貌的点头回应。  
　　“是啊，平安夜啊，要过平安夜。”兴奋的样子让越前看起来像个比他实际年龄小太多的孩子。  
　　“那麽，是要和这位客人一起去吗？”  
　　“客人？”越前疑惑，  
　　 顺著财前光的视线，越前看到一个人，一个在他的意料之外的人。  
　　靡梦 第一章  
发文时间: 8/5 2012  
________________________________________  
有熟人一起过平安夜是个不错的主意，越前承认他不像表面上表现的那麽无所谓，特别是今天还是他的生日。他比自己更加渴望的和他人一起度过这个日子，就算这个人是真田弦一郎也凑合了。  
　  
　 越前很好奇真田为什麽会出现这个地方，而且看上去很悠闲，他不是传说中比迹部更加大牌的大牌吗？  
　  
　 “我是来看你的。”真田看著越前睁大了眼睛，满意得点点头，长高了一点，但是有些小习惯看起来还是没怎麽变啊：“我还带来了手冢拖我带给你的生日礼物，他今年回日本过新年。”真田补充道。

　 “哦，谢谢。”越前看来有些反应不过来，表情一瞬间的空白：“他们还好吧。”　  
　 “如果你说的是手冢，那麽今年你们可以在美网决赛後好好聊聊。”真田眯起眼打量越前。

　　“他怎麽样？”越前喃喃的说。  
　 “哦？”真田挑了下眉，奇异的语调让越前有些恼火。  
　 “迹部，怎麽样了。”一股气流滑过喉咙，越前感到“迹部”的发音变调了，一年多来未曾说出口，甚至未曾刻意想过的名字在见到真田的那一刻占据了他的大脑。他恼火著真田脸上似笑非笑的表情，并且努力地把视线钉在他的脸上。  
　  
　　“他很好，公司运营良好，个人绯闻不断，看起来意气奋发，所以放心了？”真田嘲笑著看著越前放松下来的表情：“不在乎他绯闻不断？”  
　　  
　　 “我们已经分手了。”  
　　 “但你还爱他。”真田冷冷地指出。  
　　 越前苦笑了一下：“我几乎用尽了我的生命去爱他。。”  
　　 “那麽现在是否介意分些感情给其他人。”真田在越前有所反应前站到他的身前，双手撑在他的椅子上：“是否介意现在开始爱我。”  
　　  
　　越前看著真田，很仔细得看著，试图从那张严肃的脸上找出一丝开玩笑的痕迹，没有，那张压迫感不输手冢牌冰山脸的石头脸上没有一丝松动的痕迹，即使现在正在做著疑是表白的事情。  
　　  
　 “今天不是愚人节。”越前冷笑著推开真田，想要起身又被摁了回去。  
　　“你以为我在和你开玩笑？想想吧，越前，我凭什麽要帮迹部，凭什麽要帮你？”越前看到暴风雨在真田的眼睛里逐渐凝聚，无辜地眨眨眼：“也许是你想要干我？”  
　　 “我不否认这是原因之一。”  
　　 越前倒吸一口凉气：“你还想要干迹部？你疯了！”  
　　 真田瞪著他。  
　　 越前毫不示弱地瞪著他，不敢置信的模样。真田挫败得叹了口气，将下巴靠在他的肩膀上，这样的姿势让越前感觉很不舒服，但他没有动作。  
　  
　　“我不是在开玩笑啊，越前。”  
　　“我知道。”越前的声音里毫无感情。  
　　“你变了。”真田支起身，右手扶上越前的脸，拨弄了下越前长长的睫毛，沿著鼻子下滑，停留在他的嘴唇上。  
　　 “越前，你变得冷漠了。”  
　　 “是吗？”  
　　 “也变得更迷人了。”真田吻上那张让自己恨极爱极了的嘴，不意外地尝到血腥味在口腔散开。  
第二章  
发文时间: 8/10 2012  
________________________________________  
　　越前醒来，以某种非正常的方式──被梦中将自己缠的越来越紧的几乎勒死自己的奇怪冰块惊醒的。尝试著挪动自己的身体，感觉到搁在自己腰上的手臂，越前彻底醒了，小心翼翼的拧过头，看到近的几乎贴著自己鼻子的脸。  
　  
　 他做了什麽？  
　  
　 越前呻吟了一声，记忆渐渐回到脑海，他和某人上床了，这个某人正是他说了不过十句话的邻居！该死，身体的酸痛让头痛更加剧烈，脑袋里像是有一千个小人在打著鼓。

　 推开腰上的手臂，忍著酸痛爬起来寻找散乱在地上的衣服，不经意地看到落地的镜子里映出他全裸的模样。属於少年的瘦削的身材开始长大，足够的运动量让他有了匀称的美丽的肌肉。而密布在白皙的肌肤上的暗紫色的吻痕，暗示了昨夜的他们到底有多麽的疯狂。

 

　 越前把手放在镜子上，和镜子里的他指尖相抵著。

　“感觉还不错吧。”他看著镜子中的自己露出一个满意的假笑。他将额头贴上去，镜面冰冷的质地刺激著神经：“我们可以的，可以忘了他，对吗？”  
　　  
　　“你很美。”  
　　 越前回头，财前光已经坐了起来，用被子将自己裹得紧紧的。  
　　“你还真是怕冷。”越前瘪瘪嘴，弯下腰用一种缓慢的近乎折磨人的速度套上牛仔裤。  
　  
　 “我的体温本来就比别人低一点。”财前光耸耸肩不在乎的说道：“能够让自己保持温暖，我干嘛要选择让自己冻著。”

　　 越前的动作停了一下。  
　 “是吗。”  
　　继续套上外衣，脑子里却想著另外一个再怎麽寒冷也不敢戴上围巾手套的家夥，他更喜欢的是恶劣地把手伸进自己的脖子里取暖。  
　  
　　“你在想谁？”  
　　　越前看著财前光。  
　　“你刚才的表情很甜蜜，是在想著你的恋人吗，是那个迹部景吾吗？”  
　　“你说谁。”意外的听到这个名字让越前瞬间失了理智，几乎是从牙缝里挤出这几个字，狰狞的脸色让财前光也楞了一下。  
　  
　 “你昨晚一直喊著这个名字。”  
　　“这不关你的事，忘了昨天晚上的事，我和你什麽关系也没有！”深埋在心底的秘密突然曝光在光线下，他几乎不能控制心底的愤怒和惊慌。  
　  
　　“我无所谓。”财前光仍旧是一副满不在乎的样子：“不过，我想你的麻烦还真得不少，昨晚送你回家的石头样的男人感觉不好惹。”  
　  
　　“是啊，你上了他的人。”越前冷笑：“等著被他砍成三段吧。”  
　　看著财前光配合得瑟缩了一下，然後不做声了，越前假笑了一声，收拾好自己。  
　 在他就要开门离开房间的时候，背後传来了声音：

　　“一直一个人很辛苦吧，越前。但是再辛苦也请你坚持下去，如果这是你的选择。”

第三章  
发文时间: 8/12 2012  
________________________________________  
　这是我选择的路，我会自己走下去。  
　外宣发球带著强力的旋转直冲对手的脸部。  
　  
　哪怕只有一个人，也要站上顶峰，  
　抽击球B在半空中划出惊豔绝伦的弧度。  
　  
　这一次不是为了任何人。  
　旋风扣杀带著狂风巨浪席卷全场。

　可是我好冷，没有什麽办法能让我自己温暖起来。  
　明黄色的小球轻轻落在对方的球场，蹦了几下停住了，孤零零的。

　 6──1结束了比赛，越前没有什麽兴奋的感觉，身体的酸痛让他在球场上有些力不从心，感到了疲倦。  
　回到休息室，甚至有种转身就逃的感觉，此刻最不想见到的人正好整以暇的坐在休息室里翻著杂志，一副“我们有时间慢慢交谈”的模样。  
　　此刻真的不愿意见到他啊。  
　 “你的状态不好。”  
　 对著真田的眼睛，越前有些心虚，撇撇嘴道：“不还是赢了麽。”  
　 “越前！”一声厉喝，越前抖了抖，情不自禁得站直了身。  
　“越前龙马的网球是征服，而不是感动。你是想用你这副病歪歪的样子上演身残志坚的好戏吗？”  
　“我！”气恼真田话的讽刺，但却也无可反驳。明知道第二天会有比赛，昨夜还如此放纵，是他的错。可如果不是这个人，越前愤愤得瞪了他一眼，如果不是这个人昨天对他说的那些莫名其妙的话，做的莫名其妙的事，他也不会想起迹部然後烦躁得做出这样的荒唐的事！  
　　　“你这样永远也赢不了手冢！”  
　　 “我会赢！”狠狠地瞪了他一眼，一屁股坐在沙发上将毛巾盖住自己的头。  
　　 一阵沈默。  
　 越前拉下毛巾，看向真田，闷闷得问道：“你很喜欢我吗？”  
　 “你觉得呢？”真田感觉越前的样子有些好笑，脸上却不动声色。  
　 “应该吧，毕竟我很可爱。不过，我没想到你是弯的。”越前把腿也搁上沙发，整个趴著。  
　 “我只是喜欢美丽的事物。就像迹部一样。”不动声色地观察著越前的神色， 後者的表情没有什麽变化，反从包里翻出游戏机。  
　　“我昨天和别人上床了。”打了一会儿游戏，越前突然说道，眼睛没有离开游戏机。  
　　“是吗，感觉怎麽样？”真田不咸不淡得回答。  
　　“不错，你不在乎吗？”  
　　真田叹了口气，把手中的杂志放下，坐到越前的身边，摸著他的头发：“越前，你可以试探我，直到你肯相信我。”  
　　“我没有试探你！我为什麽要为了试探你和别人做这样的事！”越前猛地挥开真田的手：“他很合我胃口，而我很想要，就这样不可以吗！”  
　　真田将暴怒的越前拉回怀里“可以。虽然我很想揍你一顿。但是越前，不论怎样，我都不会放弃你，不会像迹部一样逼著你做出选择。”  
　　 感觉怀里的身体变得僵硬，戒备的意味十足，真田笑了笑：“所以，做回你自己吧。”  
　 “现在的我不是我自己吗？”不知何时，喉咙像是堵上了一块硬硬的东西，说话的时候扯得喉咙疼痛。  
　 “还不错。这副油腔滑调的样子，不比以前毒舌的样子差到哪里去。”　　  
　 “混蛋。”  
　 越前翻了个身挣脱真田，抓回游戏机，没打几下，泄气得扔在了一边，一边的’game over”的音乐响个不停。

 

第四章  
发文时间: 8/12 2012  
________________________________________  
晚上七点，正是东京夜的开始。  
　　习惯了霓虹彩灯下的觥筹交错，但今夜却变得特别的难以忍受。不懂风情得拒绝了几位美人的暗示，迹部独自走到宽敞的阳台上。没有风，但是温度却很低，室内外骤变的温度引起一个寒颤，头脑清醒了不少。别墅底下是一座天使喷泉，一对年轻的男女在天使雕像下亲密得拥抱著。  
　　身後传来脚步声的，随之而来的熟悉的香水味揭示了来者的身份，迹部皱了皱眉没有回头，不愿意独处的时光被人打断。  
　　“真是让人羡慕，年轻真好。”迹部瞪了一眼趴在栏杆上的忍足，後者视而不见的样子让他很是恼火。  
　　“我们风流多情让无数千金淑女心碎的忍足侑士终於承认自己已经不行了吗？”  
　　“明天的报纸就能证明我行不行，倒是被评为全日本最想拥抱的男人的迹部少爷，几乎是雪一样的清白，啊？”忍足点了支烟，夹在手指上看烟雾在夜空中飘散开。  
　　“我们的小王子都有情人了，迹部少爷还在禁欲，值得嘉奖。”  
　　杂志上那张越前与不知名的男人相拥的照片清晰得浮现在脑海，迹部握紧了拳头。  
　 “看来事情不像你计划的那样发展。”忍足抽了口烟，缓缓喷吐出的烟雾萦绕在他和迹部之间，隔绝了两人的视线。  
　 “不动声色地保护著他，帮助他攀上网球的巅峰。然後让他尽情享受高处的寒冷和孤寂，最後乖乖的回到你的身边。”忍足冷笑：“只是忘了，被逼入绝境的人会做出什麽样的事。”  
　　“不是你要我们分开的？”被冷嘲热讽著，迹部感觉很难压制心里的怒火。  
　　“我没想到迹部你会这麽残忍！”想到那个孤单的背影，忍足感到一阵心痛，为了越前。打著为了朋友的名义，逼著他在心爱的网球和爱人之间做出选择的自己，还有因为不安却仗著越前爱著他笃信越前不会离开而将他推开的迹部，到底是有多残忍。  
　 明明那个孩子刚从伤害中走出来，流血的伤口还来不及愈合结痂，就被他全心信任依赖的人推向外面的风雨。想著自己是这一切的帮凶，他对自己，对迹部有了怨恨。  
　 “你的意思是，本大爷是自作自受吗？”迹部嘲讽得勾起嘴角。  
　 “你是个M。”忍足不客气得回了一句，然後笑了。也许这样指责迹部并不公平。过去的一年里，迹部的痛苦他看在眼里。暗中赞助著越前不说，每个月都会去美国，却只是远远的望他一眼，小心的隐藏了自己的行踪。会望著茶碗蒸发呆，看到喜马拉雅猫会想要买回来带回家，他的比赛录像会录下来好好的收藏。不明白，他们两个这样折磨著，算什麽。  
　　 真的是一对天生的SM爱好者。  
　　“一年前，越前南次郎来找过我。”  
　　“什麽？”忍足惊讶得看著迹部：“他找你做什麽？”  
　　“他认为我是龙马网球路上的障碍，他要求我离开龙马。”  
　　 短暂的沈默。  
　　“所以，这是你分手的原因吗。”  
　　“一部分。更多的是像你说的那样，我想让他登上巅峰，然後回来，心甘情愿的待在我身边。”  
　　一向能言善辩的忍足突然不知道该说些什麽，渐渐的，荡开一个微笑，然後微笑越来越大，笑出了声，哈哈大笑著。  
　　他怎麽忘了迹部景吾是怎样的爱著越前龙马。他可以为了他和自己的父亲对抗和他的朋友对抗和全世界对抗，怎麽会为了那愚蠢的理由而将越前推离自己的身边。  
　　 他唯一没有办法拒绝的，是背负著越前南次郎希望的越前龙马啊。  
　　“笑够了没？”迹部挑著眉，看著笑得上气不接下气得毫无形象的好友。  
　　“小景啊，你真是天生的M！”  
　 “混蛋！”不客气得骂了回去，然後迹部也笑了：“是时候找回他了。”  
　

 

第五章  
发文时间: 8/14 2012  
________________________________________  
　 和财前光成为了朋友的感觉很奇特。  
　  
　 财前光不是那种会在无聊的时候喊你出去喝酒找乐子的朋友，他宁愿一个人待在房间里付费看烂片子也懒得和你去看最新的大片哪怕是你付钱。但是他会花上一整天听你絮絮叨叨不会烦躁，而且还不收费。所以越前很乐意和他待在一起。上过床，然後清楚的知道，就算是过多的荷尔蒙也不能再次点燃名为爱的火苗，他们的关系不能再进一步，所以两人都後退著找到一个安全的点。他们分享过彼此所以比一般的朋友更加亲密，却永远不可能成为恋人。  
　  
　 越前对这一段关系很满意。在这之前他没有朋友。  
　 迹部是恋人，有些独属於陷入爱河中的人阴暗的想法不能和他分享，况且对於越前来说，他可以在别人面前坦承他对迹部的感情，但是在迹部面前一句“我爱你”就已经是极限。真田是追求者而且极具攻击性，他敬佩手冢，手冢也关心著他，可他更类似於老师教练一般的存在。

　 财前光是不同的，他可以在他面前很放松，放松的有点过了头。  
　 “你知道他那件紫色的荷叶边睡衣有多麽可怕吗！”越前挥舞著拳头：“紫色的！每天早上光是整理他的头发就要花上一个小时，一天要换三套以上的衣服，还要往自己脸上涂那些可怕的东西！”  
　　财前光无奈得看著越前陷入狂暴状态。谁叫他一时好奇关心起迹部景吾的私人设计师呢。不过这也因为他本人便是美术学院的学生，对服装设计有著极高的兴趣。  
　　“越前不要动。”财前光突然喊道。  
　　越前像是种了石化咒一般僵住了：“干...干嘛？”  
　　“不要动，千万不要动哦。”财前光叮嘱著飞快的翻出了自己的速写本。  
　　 越前无奈得翻了个白眼，稍微调整了下动作，让自己坐的舒服一点。财前光很喜欢画他，长时间不能动作会让他感觉不耐烦，但是鉴於财前光的速度很快，还在可以忍受的范围之内。  
　　“明天的比赛你会过来看吗？”  
　　“你的那位石头先生会去吗？”石头先生是财前光对真田弦一郎的昵称？  
　　越前耸耸肩，得到财前光的警告意味的一眼。  
　　“他看他的，你看你的。”  
　　“他很喜欢你，我会成为电灯泡的。”  
　　 “我不讨厌他，但是我不会和他在一起。”  
　 “这麽肯定？”财前光意外深长得看了她一眼，低头细细描绘嘴角的线条。  
　 “他说喜欢我是因为他喜欢美丽的事物。这和迹部景吾并不一样。迹部景吾喜欢美丽的事物，但是他喜欢我只因为是我。 ”  
　　“所以就算你变丑了也没关系对吗？”  
　　“当然，但是我不会变丑。”越前骄傲得扬起了下巴，再次得到白眼一个。  
　　“自恋。”财前笑著，更加仔细得雕琢著少年的线条。  
　 “要是迹部景吾现在出现在你的面前，要和你合好，你会怎麽做。”  
　　越前咬著唇沈默，铅笔尖摩擦著纸面“刷刷”响著，  
　　“我不知道，我知道我还爱他，但是我已经，快要熟悉没有他的生活了。”抹上最後一笔的时候，越前这样说道。

第六章  
发文时间: 8/18 2012  
________________________________________  
　 以漂亮的3-0结束了今年的比赛，接下去会有长长的两个月的假期。对於假期，越前还是很期待的。不过，假期真正开始後，计划过的旅游健身音乐会全部变成了睡觉游戏吃饭加网球，生活颓废的连财前光也看不下去，踹了他家的门，把他从被窝里挖出来去参加朋友的聚会。  
　  
　　聚会的酒吧就在隔了一条街的地方，正如它的名字“whisper”一样，这家酒吧很安静。轻柔的音乐让人感觉很轻松，灯光很暗，你可以把自己整个窝进大大的松软的沙发椅里，融入到这淡淡的黑暗之中去，很安全。  
　  
　 越前不喝酒，不顾众人异样的眼神，喊了杯纯果汁捧著小口的喝著，静静地观察著财前光的那一群朋友。  
　  
　被称为白石的那位是一位喜爱四处旅行的摄影家，干净的面孔，不俗的衣著还有浅浅的笑容让越前对他很有好感。名为不二周助的是财前光的同学，也是小有名气的作家，总是在笑著，让越前怀疑这个是不是只有这一种表情，但无疑，他的笑容让人感觉很舒服。

　 令越前诧异的是，闲聊中发现财前光居然也是一位颇有名气的设计师，不过不像越前想象的那样是一位服装设计师，而是一位家居设计师。想象公寓里那副家徒四壁的样子，越前暗地里翻了个白眼。  
　  
　“...真田，嗯，我见过...”  
　 听到耳熟的名字，越前好奇的看向白石：“你说真田，他怎麽了？”  
　“你认识？”  
　“见过几次。”  
　“说来，真田弦一郎也是出了名的网球爱好者。”白石了解的点点头，接著道：“听新闻社的朋友说，真田弦一郎和迹部景吾不和，真田甚至想要砍掉迹部企业在美国的势力。”  
　  
　“甚至有传言说真田弦一郎来了美国。”不二笑眯眯的补充道，意外得看到越前面无表情的脸：“怎麽了？”  
　  
　“哦。没什麽。”越前回过神来：“只是真田是我的赞助商。”  
　  
　“好了，我不知道你们两个还能这麽八卦。白石，你上次在罗马玩的怎麽样。”财前光并不知晓他们之间的纠缠，但是明显得看出了越前的窘迫，扯开了话题，不动声色地观察著越前，看他一直闷不吭声的。  
　  
　 聊得很开心，似乎有说不尽的话题，到了最後就连越前也讲起网球上的趣事，一直到酒吧关门才告别。天仍旧下著雪，幸好没有风。  
　 越前和财前并排著沈默的走著。  
　  
　 老旧的居民区，路灯很暗，只能在很近的路面投下一个圆圆的光圈。踩在积雪的路面上，发出细微的却很清脆的响声。  
　  
　“我们说的那些很无聊吧。”快要走到街口的时候，财前突然说道。  
　  
　“不。”越前下意识的反驳道：“很有趣。四处旅行，见到不同的风景。”跟他们在一起很轻松，静静地听著他们讲那些自己不知道的但听著就很美丽的事情，能让人感到一种由衷的放松，这是在迹部真田手冢，任何人身上都体会不到的暖暖的感觉。所谓朋友，大概就是这样吧。  
　  
　“有机会的话，我会去威尼斯。”  
　 “嗯？”  
　 “那里都是水，我可以躺在船上悠悠的飘一整天，谁都管不著。”  
　 “呵呵，你就想换个地方睡觉吧。”

　　“不要那麽没情调。”财前白了他一眼：“那麽，你有想去的地方吗？”  
　 “我想去...”越前笑了笑刚想回答，便被呼啸而至的马达声吸引了注意，只见一辆黑色的机车发了疯似的向他冲过来。  
　  
　　“越前！”来不及反应，他已经被扑倒在地上，後脑勺传来了剧烈的疼痛感，昏迷前的最後一刻，他看到一张焦急的脸。

 

第七章  
发文时间: 8/19 2012  
________________________________________  
　 迹部景吾在晨光中醒来，从微微收拢的右手感觉到来自另一个男人手指的温度，心满意足的笑了。  
　  
　侧过头，右手边一颗毛茸茸的墨绿色脑袋靠著自己裸露的手臂。越前坐在矮矮的扶手椅上，上半身趴在床上，自己的手臂则被他当成枕头枕在下方。  
　  
　 想要伸出自由的左手触碰那有些乱糟糟的柔软发丝，牵动了伤口带来意外的剧痛，脱口而出的呻吟虽然尽力压制，但越前还是在第一时间醒来。  
　  
　越前几乎是跳了起来，紧张地看向迹部，伸出手却不敢碰触他的小心模样让迹部诧异的挑起了一边的眉毛。  
　  
　“不会是忘了本大爷了吧，还真是令人伤心呐？”

　　对於迹部的玩笑，越前仍旧绷著张脸，眼神里却闪过一丝放心：“我去喊医生。”  
　　“龙马！”眼看著越前就要转身离开，迹部慌忙地抓紧了他的手臂，激烈的动作牵动了他的左肩，疼得他龇牙咧嘴，不耐烦得低声诅咒著。  
　  
　“我去喊医生。”越前露出一个担心的表情，却被迹部拽的更紧。  
　  
　“别去，待在这里。”

 

　“你的伤...”  
　“我要你待在这里！”

　“你受伤了要看医生！你以为你在干什麽，嗯？”越前秀气的眉毛紧紧地皱著，眼眸因为生气而显得更加明亮，他抿著嘴，不耐烦得挣脱迹部的手掌，交叉著抱在胸前，气呼呼地瞪著迹部：“你以为自己是在拍电影？那有多危险你知不知道？”越前的怒气来得突然却真实，疲倦的脸上烧起红晕，鼻翼煽动著。  
　  
　在这样的怒火下，迹部反倒愉悦的笑了：“你安安全全的，就好了。”  
　 就像是被放了气的气球似的，越前的怒气以肉眼可以感知的速度迅速消散，他瘫坐回椅子上，耷拉下脑袋。  
　“龙马？”  
　“嗯。”  
　“还在生我的气吗？”迹部眨了眨眼，贪婪得看著近一年没有见面的恋人。  
　“我没有生气，只是，很意外。”越前向後仰著头，将脖子搁在椅背上：“这一次来美国，是公司出了什麽问题了吗？真田也在这里。”  
　  
　“我不否认来美国是要处理些公司的事物，但我很想你。”  
　 越前没有立刻回答，只是用手揉捏著自己的肩膀，晃动著脖子让僵硬的肌肉放松。病房里静静的，只有衣料磨动发出的轻微的响动。  
　  
　“你这又是要做什麽呢。”许久，越前才开口道，变声期的低哑的嗓音加上未眠带来的嘶哑不适，听起来就像是一把钝了的锯在拉磨著坚硬  
的木板。  
　“龙马...”  
　 轻轻的敲门声打断了迹部的话，越前起身开了门。走进来一位与迹部差不多年纪的男子，注意到他数目惊人的耳钉後，迹部不悦得看向  
越前，示意他解释。  
　  
　而越前只是淡淡的转开目光，对著刚进来的男子笑了笑：“这麽早就过来了。”  
　 “给你带了早餐。”男子扬了扬手中的袋子。  
　 他们交谈的时候，因为重逢而被搁置在一边的记忆浮现上来，昨夜他们并肩而行的景象可让迹部印象深刻：“那麽，这位就是你现在的情人吗，越前。”

第八章  
发文时间: 8/20 2012  
________________________________________  
　 一场无声的战争。  
　 越前站在门外，无奈地看著屋里两个男人的眼神无声却激烈的交流著，似乎可以感觉得到空气里爆裂的蓝色火花。心里叹了口气，迹部这样他可以理解，但是不明白为什麽财前也凑起了热闹。财前不是个爱管闲事的人，更不是个冲动的人，对於很多人都是爱理不理的，但是对迹部好像特别的不顺眼。一进门就没有什麽好脸色，见到越前  
疲倦的样子，坚决的要求越前休息，由他来看守迹部。但是越前偶然的发现，在他转身的时候，财前一直对著迹部怒目而视。  
　 这样也算别样的缘分吧，越前苦中作乐，笑了。  
　 调成了震动模式的手机在裤袋里嗡嗡响著，掏出手机，看到未接受邮件上的署名，越前的眉挑的高高的，这也是位麻烦的主儿啊。  
　 “十二点三十分，极光网球会所见，真田弦一郎。”

 

　　感觉到门外的人离开了，财前收回了视线，漫不经心得翻起了带过来的早报，完全无视对面刺骨的打量的视线。  
　　“你就是那个小鬼新的情人？”  
　  
　 “这与你无关。”财前冷哼了一声，抖了抖手中的报纸，“刷拉”一声翻到另一页。  
　  
　　迹部恼怒得瞪著财前，咬著牙道：“他是本大爷的人，怎麽与本大爷无关。”  
　　“你的人？”财前放下报纸讽刺的假笑：“大少爷你也太天真了，真以为这个世界都在围绕著你转吗？”  
　　  
　　迹部抿紧嘴唇思索著，慢吞吞的说：“我可以这样理解吗？你是......”他停顿了下：“我很荣幸的成为你们不和谐生活的原因。”  
　  
　 “真是可悲。”财前努力地控制著他的声音的平静：“我真是不明白，越前这麽乖的孩子怎麽会被你这样糟蹋。”  
　  
　 “你在说什麽。”迹部的眼里酝酿著风雨欲来的疯狂。  
　　  
“他说你不爱他，或许喜欢过他。”财前的声音突然变得悲伤，这样的转变让迹部一时反应不过来，不安的转了下身体，僵硬得看著他。  
　　  
　 “他给我讲过你们之间的故事。他说，你爱的是那个脆弱的，迷茫的，会全心全意的依赖著的越前龙马，他说那不是真正的他。对於那个骄傲独立的他，你只是喜欢。可是，在我的眼里，他一直都是那麽的弱小，让人想要照顾他呵护他。他的网球很强，他的脾气很倔，他自尊心强的让人生气，可说到底，他还是个什麽都不懂的小鬼，被你所谓的爱伤到绝望的一直在自我否定的小鬼。”  
　　  
　财前痛苦的闭上眼，想起平安夜在自家门口遇到的越前龙马。  
　 “有一个晚上，他喝醉了酒，一直在哭。他求我伤害他。他觉得只要变回到那个曾经遍体鳞伤的自己，你就会回来。”  
　 “所以你乘虚而入了？”  
　 财前猛地站了起来，他的脸紧绷著，嘴唇气得发抖：“我不敢相信怎麽会有你这样自私的人，你想象那麽骄傲的一个孩子在冰天雪地里  
为了你哭泣的样子，他和一个对於他几乎是完全陌生的人上床，只因为他想要伤害他自己！你不会心痛吗，啊？”  
　　财前咆哮著，快步的在病房走动，发出令人烦躁不安的  
声音。 

　 “你真的以为你可以掌控这个世界吗？你现在有什麽资格来责怪他，在你把他推开之後？”  
　  
　 “说够了没有。”迹部的下颚收的紧紧的，傲慢的看著因为激动而喘著粗气的财前：“不要以为你可以参与到我们之间，既然本大爷回来了，那麽他就是我的。”  
　　

　　财前像是听到什麽笑话似的淡淡的笑了，止不住的笑著，笑声越来越大，最好靠著墙好不容易止住了笑，怜悯得看著迹部：“真的会有这样的人啊，真是可怜，迹部景吾，你有爱过吗？”  
　

第九章  
发文时间: 8/21 2012 更新时间: 08/21 2012  
________________________________________  
　　夜已深，月光透过窗帘在床边洒下幽蓝的光芒，令人心生不安。  
　　无法入眠的夜晚。  
　　起来拉开窗帘，位於38层的房间对面是同样尖锐耸立著的高楼，钢化玻璃如盔甲覆盖包裹著，边缘折射出刀锋般的冷光。一轮惨淡的月亮悬挂在大楼的半腰，被锋利的线条切割开来。往下看的时候，感到一阵阵的晕眩，路灯的光芒相连恍惚是流动的彩带。  
　  
　　这一刻，迹部感到了从身体内汹涌而出的孤寂，带著排山倒海的气势呼啸而过，只余刺骨的痛和茫然的心。  
　　  
　 真的，做错了吗。  
　  
　　“景吾，我喜欢网球，我也喜欢你，我两个都不会放弃，所以你也不可以放弃，对吗？”  
　 “在我说出这样的话以後，你要我做这样的选择？”  
　 “我希望在龙马赢得美网冠军之前，你们能够分开，这是我作为父亲的要求。”  
　 “迹部，我欣赏你，但是现在的你还没有资格和我竞争，我给你一年的时间。”  
　  
　　那个踽踽独行的背影撕扯著心肺，呼唤著他去拥抱他。真田和越前南次郎的话却像是魔咒在自己的脑海回响著，头痛欲裂。  
　　真的做错了吗？  
　　迹部再一次的问自己。  
　  
　　他曾经认定了越前是他这一生的所爱，直到现在这一点也没有动摇过。越前、迹部、公司、事业，四者形成难解的连环。正如越前不可能舍弃网球，他也无法为了越前放弃自己的事业，他的事业是他的荣耀与责任所在，失去了这些，他便不能成为完整的迹部景吾。

　 所以在真田以他的事业相要挟，在越前的父亲要他放手的时候，他选择了暂时离开越前，专心於自己的事业。  
　  
　 不爱江山爱美人的浪漫不会发生在迹部景吾的身上，他背负著迹部家族几代人的荣耀前行，注定了他要舍弃常人的安逸幸福，身陷泥沼也必须前进。在那个时候，他真的没有把握保护好越前，所以他选择了放手让他追寻自己的梦想。  
　 是他忘了，他的龙马有多麽容易受到伤害。  
　 面对财前的指责的无力辩驳让他羞恼。  
　 从来就只有一个越前龙马。  
　  
　 脆弱的越前，坚强的越前，骄傲的越前，可爱的越前，笑著的哭著的，伤心的快乐的，所有所有的一切都因为他是越前龙马才会让迹部景吾心痛不已。  
　而这些，要怎麽对他人讲明？  
　一直以来，这就是迹部景吾和越前龙马之间的事，越前让别人进入他们的世界，破坏了游戏的规则。  
　　  
　 这个笨蛋。迹部呻吟著，怎麽会有这麽傻的想法。他脆弱的时候会心疼，会想要呵护他，开心的时候会因为他可爱的神情而逗弄他，骄傲的时候会觉得太过可爱而想要亲吻他。  
　  
　 他嫉妒著网球占据著他的视线，想要将网球从他生命中剥离。而当他几乎做到这一点的时候，又亲手将他推开。  
　　原来自己对他做过这样恶劣的事。  
　　原来自己的自以为是真的伤害了他。  
　 再也不愿离开他了，这一年对於谁来说都不好过。

　　他想要宠他，看著他喝芬达，他要和他一起养一只猫咪，不再欺负他们的猫。他会给他买喜爱的日本料理。他害怕孤单，那麽从今以後他会陪在他的身边，他想要打网球，那麽他就会为他的网球之路保驾护航，直到他登上顶峰。  
　　  
　 无论如何，他再也不会放手。  
　第十章  
发文时间: 8/21 2012 更新时间: 08/21 2012  
________________________________________  
　 “如果害怕，就和我交往吧。”  
　 “我只是借著你逃避迹部，这样也没有关系吗？”  
　 “我能帮你忘记迹部，所以我不介意你暂时的逃避。”  
　 “真是有信心啊，我自己都不敢保证的事情。”  
　 “越前，你可以相信我。”

　　想著白天真田对自己说这些话的场景，越前感觉有些好笑，用那样严肃的脸说著这样烂俗的台词，如果他不是当事人，他会觉得很有趣。  
　  
　 而更加好笑的是，自己居然会答应啊。不愿对自己撒谎，迹部的到来，带给他的压力比他想象中的要大太多。原以为，伤口已经结痂，可是见到他的时候，才知道依然为他流著血。  
　　他曾经在他的窗外徘徊，看著他窗口的灯光就觉得安全。现在的他，整夜的守在他的身边也无法安眠。　　  
　　“我们分开吧。”他倦怠的眼神已经成为他的噩梦。  
　 几乎是慌不择路了，他需要一个足够强大的人拉他掏出这致命的泥沼。  
　  
　　对这样慌乱的自己，真田为什麽会有信心呢。这个人，有著不输於迹部的骄傲，为什麽愿意为自己做到这种程度呢。  
　　  
　 “喂。”越前拿脚去踢睡在地板上的真田：“醒醒。”  
　 “怎麽了。”真田几乎是立刻就醒了，眼神清明的不像是曾经睡著过。  
　 “我睡不著。”越前无辜的眨著大眼睛，从床上滑下来，坐到真田的身边──因为某些不可抗力的影响，真田无法入住预订的酒店，便在越前家打了地铺。越前看懂他的谎言，无法开口拒绝。  
　 真田坐了起来，盘著腿，手支著下巴，一副洗耳恭听的样子。  
　 很像一只眼巴巴听候主人命令的大黑狗。  
　 越前暗暗笑著，看到男人疑惑的眼神。  
　 “我们现在是在交往吗？”  
　 “你觉得呢？”  
　 “姆。。。”越前迟疑了一下：“如果是在交往的话，我们要做些什麽？”  
　 真田的脸突然变得阴沈，干巴巴的说道：“如果你说的是做爱，那麽现在我不会碰你一下。你不滥交，但是我也可以看出对於这种事并不在乎。你可以因为冲动而和别人上床，但我不会成为你冲动下的床伴。”

　 越前瞪大了眼睛，不明白真田为什麽会突然谈到这些事情，但是该死的他说的没有错。  
　 “看不出你是这种人。”  
　 “什麽？”  
　 “我是说。”越前两手支撑在地上，双腿舒适得向前伸著：“你不是一直以来都很想要我？没想到你更喜欢帕拉图似的爱情。”  
　  
　 “我对禁欲主义没有兴趣，越前。现在容忍你只是我有信心到最後，你的一切都是我的。给你个忠告，不要做一个被荷尔蒙控制的可悲的年轻人。”真田嘲讽的道。  
　　“混蛋。”越前笑著将枕头扔在真田的头上。  
　　“忠言总是逆耳的。”真田笑呵呵的接过枕头，而下一秒，更大的物体朝他砸了过来。他身体瞬间的僵硬了，连呼吸也屏住在喉咙里。  
　 越前舒适的倒在他的腿上，软而媚的大眼睛滴溜溜得转了一圈，柔顺的闭上眼，那长而卷曲的睫毛浓的让人难以置信，正微微颤抖著。

　 他的唇永远是微微噘著的，恍若少女。尖尖的下颚看起来是那麽的高傲。  
　  
　“越前。”真田用手指绕著圈抚摸著他的脖子，他的声音变得暗哑。  
　“姆。”越前嘟囔著，困倦的样子。抬起手盖在自己的眼睛上。  
　　　他只穿了一件睡觉时穿的小背心，裸露的手臂上的毛发细细的，几乎看不出来，一些苗条的肌肉匀称的分布著。过短的背心下露出他平滑的小腹，处於少年轻佻纤细的身材正向著成年人的性感转变，形成一种特殊的魅力。  
　　 “越前...”  
　　“你说过，你不会碰我的。”越前没有睁开眼，但是话里发狠的意味让真田一颤，热度迅速的褪去。  
　 他翻身将越前捞到怀里，用著同样狠的语气道：“你尽可以试探我，直到你满意为止。”

　 越前没有说话，反倒是发出细微均匀的呼吸声，真田泄了气般将头抵在他的肩膀上。闻著他的馨香，困意渐渐涌了上来。

　 “那麽，不要放弃我，直到把我拉上来，真田。”

第十一章  
发文时间: 8/24 2012  
________________________________________  
　 “这麽说，你是决定和真田交往？”财前审视得看著越前，在得到一个肯定的回答後，露出一个嘲讽的笑容。  
　 “所以，你先是跟我上了床，再决定跟真田交往？”财前光笑容更加灿烂。越前白了他一眼，点了点头。明知故问的家夥，大清早闯进他的家里，将他和真田“捉奸在床”，现在是要三堂会审麽？  
　  
　 “真他妈的狗血。”财前骂了一声，但是脸上笑容不减，拍了越前肩膀一下道：“祝你终於做出了最明智的选择。”

　 越前拨开他放在自己肩上的爪子，抱著抱枕靠在床边。  
　 “决定和真田在一起的时候，我有种松了口气的感觉。或者换种更文艺腔的说法，感觉天空都开阔了。我已经太习惯了他在我生命里的存在，习惯了和他睡在同一张床上，噩梦醒来的时候可以听见他的呼吸，习惯了看书累的时候抬头便可以看见他，不敢想象没有了他我该怎麽活下去。”越前深深吸了一口气：“甚至是分开的时候，我也只觉得他只是偶然的外出，总会回来的。”

　 “其实，真的分开了，也没有想象中那麽痛苦，对吗？”财前光温柔得看著他。

　 “是的。”越前笑著点点头，往财前光的方向靠了靠，接著说道：“他是那种控制欲超强的人，总是不动声色得操控著一切。我的网球，我的学业，甚至是我的家庭。在我们交往很久，他都有和别人发生关系。但是他却不允许我和别人过多的交流。而我，真的是没有条件的原谅了他。”

　 “爱情使人昏了头脑。”财前干巴巴的说道。  
　　越前瘪瘪嘴：“但我依然爱他。而且我知道他爱我。可是现在没有办法继续下去了。我以为我已经忘了他，但是见到他的那一刻，心跳都停止了。你知道吗？”越前仰起头，望著财前：“他受伤的时候我恨不得替受伤，看他倒在病床上我担心得要死。他那样狠狠地推开我，一点都不犹豫，现在他对我说他要我回去，我真的想要抱住他，就这样算了。我没救了。”  
　 

　 财前向越前伸出手，把他拉到自己怀里，轻吻著他的头发。  
　 “不要紧，我们慢慢来，一定可以忘了他，不是吗？”  
　　  
　 “我想要救我自己，我不想再因为他而那麽痛，这真的很痛。”越前靠在财前胸前，闷闷的说道。  
　 “妈妈走了，臭老头也有了自己的家。可是我的家呢，我做错了什麽，让失去我的家人？我不要再守著迹部，等他偶尔想起，给我一些怜悯。”  
　 财前叹了口气，抚摸著越前的头发：“那麽，真田是那个人吗，越前，真田是那个能给你一个家的人吗？他这个人，比起迹部，好不到哪里去。”

 

　 “我不知道，大概吧。”

　 “我想，越前，你可以对我更加有信心一点。”越前看了一眼站在门边的真田，刚睡醒还没来得及换掉皱巴巴的棉T，但是眼神却锐利的让人不由自主的冷战。  
　　“这家夥恐怕比那家夥更加难以应付吧。”财前嘀咕著。  
　 令他惊恐的是，真田露出一个大大的笑容：“我想我和迹部最大的不同是我比他强悍的多。”

　第十二章  
发文时间: 8/24 2012  
________________________________________  
　 圣诞节一直下著雪。  
　 财前光接了个单子，把自己忙得昏天黑地的，越前则只想窝在沙发上，懒得动一动，於是吃饭便成了两个人的大问题。真田不知道怎麽得知这个情况的，打了包正式住进越前家里。  
　 虽然对真田不回日本整天在身边晃荡感到不解，但有人自愿当家庭煮夫又何乐而不为呢。  
　 令越前诧异的是，真田对於做菜其实很有一套。  
　 今天吃的是小火锅，骨头事先在炖盅里熬了三个多小时，熬得骨头都酥了，油脂溢了出来，肉香扑鼻。空运过来的蔬菜切得整整齐齐的码在白瓷盘里，菌菇、笋片...  
　 当财前光顶著黑眼圈和一头鸟窝似的乱发晃进越前家时，越前正趴在沙发上打游戏，一边小火锅“咕噜”冒著烟，房间里潮湿而温暖。厨房里传来菜刀切菜的笃笃声，真田还在厨房里做著最後的准备。  
　　“这男人果然强悍。”财前光咕哝著在越前身边坐下──每次见到真田做菜，他总会说上那麽一句话。  
　　 门铃响了，越前拿脚踢财前光，赶他去开门。但是财前光的动作更快得抢了越前的游戏机。越前瞪了他一眼，不情不愿得过去开门。  
　 “越前，是谁？”真田在厨房里问道。许久没听到回答声，财前光抬起头，只见越前和迹部正在门口“深情对望”。  
　　财前光一个激灵从沙发上坐了起来，在他之前，真田已经站到了越前的身後。  
　　“你来干什麽？”真田的语气很不耐烦，像是在发怒。虽然这个男人每时每刻都像在发怒。  
　　迹部瞥了一眼真田，对著越前假笑：“不请我进去吗？”  
　　越前眨眨眼，一副刚从另一个时空神游回来的样子。迹部对著他咧开一个笑，越前才慌乱道：“哦，当然可以，进来，我们正要吃饭。”  
　  
　　......  
　　财前光小心地看了眼梦游一般的越前，一副“我无害”表情的迹部，再看一眼面无表情的真田，费力拖回自己欲往外逃的腿，讪讪得关上门。  
　　  
　　一顿饭吃成这样，非得胃病不可。越前就这麽小只，哪里吃得了那麽多！看著越前小碗里越堆越多的菜，财前光在心里翻了个白眼。  
　 “来试试这个，小心烫。”  
　 “吃点蔬菜。”  
　 “不喜欢吃笋片吗？那来试试这个。”  
　 财前光很佩服越前在这样激烈的眼神交锋中还能够安然得埋头大吃，及至越前偷偷对他使了个眼色，财前光才恍然大悟，死也要做个饱死鬼啊。  
　 一顿饭就这样硝烟四起得吃完了，越前被真田以不容抗拒的态度拉去厨房洗碗。　  
　　  
　　  
　　而财前光，则玩著越前的游戏机，一边偷偷得看这个脸色阴沈的男人。  
　 “他们，是同居了吗？”  
　　财前抖了一下，才小声道：“就只是住在一起。”  
　 “哦。”  
　 令人难堪的沈默，财前光想起在医院里自己扯、指著他鼻子骂的情形，有些尴尬。  
　 “我能问你一个问题吗？”  
　 “嗯。”  
　 “越前对我讲过你们的故事。”财前光斟酌著字句：“没有你们必须分手的理由啊。”  
　 财前光感到男人的气息一下子变得冷冽，比起先前的阴沈，现在则让人有种拔腿就跑的冲动。  
　 许久，他叹了一口气。  
　 “那个时候，全世界都在要我离开他啊。”或许是被真田在越前家的情景刺激到了，迹部像是要吐尽所有似的滔滔不绝地讲著：“接手公司後才发现父亲当时不合时宜的裁员是公司陷入了前所未有的危机。观月等人虎视眈眈，想要瓜分公司的股份。我不能向董事会说明情况，当时能够帮助公司的，只有越前南次郎的老师伴田还有，”迹部咽了口口水，像是吐出一只苍蝇似的吐出这个名字：“真田弦一郎。”  
　　“与越前有什麽关系？”  
　　“他们肯帮助的条件便是，离开越前一年的时间。”  
　　  
　 “这就是你放弃我的原因吗？”  
　 “我怎麽会放弃他，这只是...”迹部激动得说道，却见财前光的眼睛直直地看著他的身後。  
　　“这只是什麽？”  
　　迹部僵硬地转过头，越前站在他的身後，脸色惨白。

　　第十三章  
发文时间: 8/26 2012  
________________________________________  
　“龙马。”迹部轻唤了一声，这个一向自负的男人此刻就像是犯了错误的孩子一般，不安地看著他。越前嘲讽地笑了一声：“我一直以为是我太任性，是我不够好不够坚定，你才会想要放弃我。原来早在这之前，你就一直计划著将我扔掉。”  
　  
　 “龙马，不是你想的那样。”  
　  
　“不是我想的那样？”越前的声音里带著绝望的疯狂：“你知道我有多爱你吗？我甚至想干脆放弃网球好了，既然它让你这麽不快乐。你为什麽不直说呢？你要开口的话，我会做的呀，你是要我像个婊子一样躺到别人的床上，还是跪在他的面前，你说出来我会替你做的啊！”

　　“龙马，不要这麽说，我从来没有这样想过。”迹部面如死灰，只紧紧按著越前的肩膀。越前剧烈的挣扎著。而真田则冷漠得看著眼前的情景。  
　  
　 “这样作弄我真的很好玩吗？”越前失去理智地大喊道：“是不是看著我为你哭觉得很可笑，是不是在我说爱你的时候觉得很恶心！越前龙马这个人真是白痴，被人卖了还在一心一意想著要和那个人在一起！这样糟蹋我的感情你觉得开心吗！”  
　  
　“龙马，我没有！”迹部大吼道。  
　  
　 龙马如失去了力气一般呆立著，泪流满面。  
　  
　“龙马，我从来没有想过真的和你分开。我只是不想让你看见我那麽狼狈的样子。那个时候的我真的没有信心，我连许你一个未来都做不到，还怎麽敢奢求著束缚你的未来呢。龙马。”迹部将头靠在他的肩上，呢喃著。  
　  
　 “你有没有想过，将我推开，才是对我最大的伤害。那个时候你有想过我会怎麽吗？一点点？”他专注的目光透著恳求，让迹部胆怯。

　　“龙马，对不起，真的对不起，原谅我好吗。”  
　　“你根本没有做错，需要我的原谅吗？反正，你从来都是个自以为是的混蛋！”越前大吼著推开迹部，在众人来不及反应的时候夺门而逃。迹部就要追上去，真田却拦在了他的面前。  
　　“够了，有胆跟我做这样的交易，就要有胆承担後果。”真田冷冷道。  
　　“现在这样你满意了吗？”  
　　“是的。”真田眯起眼：“我没有想到，你这麽容易就放弃，迹部。”  
　　迹部愤怒地一拳打在真田的脸上，真田立马反应过来，打在迹部的腹部。迹部跌倒在地，真田被牵连著摔倒，扭打起来。财前光看也没有看他们一眼，绕过这一团混乱，追越前过去。  
　　越前没有走远，一下楼便可以看见转弯处蹲著的那个小小的身影。  
　　看著那个瘦小的身影蜷缩著，只穿著薄薄的毛衣在寒风里瑟瑟发抖，财前叹了口气，将自己的外衣脱下来披在他身上，在他身边坐了下来。  
　 “我想离开。”  
　 “想去哪儿？”  
　 “不知道，离开这里就好。帮我离开好不好？”

　　越前抬起头，哀求著。财前看著那张因为被背叛而胆怯的脸，点了点头。

　第十四章  
发文时间: 8/27 2012  
________________________________________  
　 不二和财前交换了一个眼神，财前会意，静静退出房间，等著不二小心的将门关好。  
　  
　“小家夥睡得很熟呢。”不二宠溺得笑笑，财前光轻轻吐出一口气，靠在墙壁上：“还是你有办法，他哭得这麽厉害，我都不知道怎麽办才好。”  
　  
　　不二收敛了笑意愤愤道：“那两个混蛋，真得忍心作出这种事。”  
　 “那两个人，应该是真的喜欢越前吧。”  
　  
　　 两人一时皆无语。  
　　迹部爱得骄傲，宁愿舍弃自己的尊严去祈求别人，也不愿意让爱人看到自己疲倦狼狈的一面。真田爱得激烈，或野蛮或柔情，不择手段也要将这个人留在身边。  
　  
　 却不想，正是他们将最无辜最应该被怜惜疼爱的越前伤得最深。  
　　“迹部景吾、真田弦一郎，这两个人，你会帮谁？”不二问道。  
　　财前光露出一个嘲讽的笑：“这个世界上又不是只有他们两个男人。”  
　  
　 “可是，”不要咬著下唇，朝著紧闭的门投去一个担忧的眼神：“小家夥看上去很是喜欢迹部，而且对真田也不是没有好感呐。”  
　  
　　财前光埋怨的看了一眼不二，两人同时叹了一口气──这叫什麽事儿！  
　  
　 “我想，等一会儿喊真田过来。”  
　　“哦？”不二挑眉，兴趣盎然地观察著财前光，後者两手一摊：“真田弦一郎是个强悍的男人。”  
　　  
　　每一次见到真田弦一郎，财前光总会感叹，真田弦一郎真的是个强悍的男人，不仅是因为他总像是在发怒的表情，更在於他身上散发出的紧绷如猎豹捕猎时那一刻迸发的致命危险。  
　　 有一种别样的魅力。  
　　“我想知道为什麽你会选择帮我。”  
　　财前光无辜地耸耸肩：“没得选择不是吗？”  
　　真田没有答话，只是不怒自威的表情让财前光没坚持多久就举了白旗：“  
　 迹部对於越前，就犹如他身体里的癌细胞，一点点蚕食他身体里的养分，直到把他拖垮、死亡。然後自己也死掉。我不否认迹部对越前的迷恋，他靠著越前的爱养活自己，但我不能看著越前就这样死去。你是一剂毒药，可能会害死他，但也能救他。”  
　　  
　 财前光的眼神锋利如刀。这个一向置身事外兴致缺缺的男人此刻爆发的气势让真田也颤栗起来。  
　　 “死马当活马医吗？”  
　　 “毕竟你是个强悍的人。”  
　　 真田静静地看了他一会儿，嘴角不易察觉地往上勾：“越前有你这样的朋友很幸运。”  
　　　“一个和他上过床的朋友？”财前挑衅地说道。  
　　　 “我不在乎。”真田无所谓：“你们只是一时的冲动，不会有更多。”  
　　　财前光感到很愤怒，却疲惫的不想再说一句话。对於越前来讲，真田或许真的不是比迹部更好的选择。

第十五章  
发文时间: 8/29 2012  
________________________________________  
　　越前从来没有想过真田对他来说意味著什麽。这个人莫名其妙地出现在他的生活中，介入他和迹部之间。然後，在他彷徨无助的时候又出现在他的身边，开始了形式意义上的交往。  
　　即使这样，越前对真田也没有什麽特别的感觉，至少，没有所谓的心动的感觉。越前一度以为自己的心已经死了。他只是他将要沈落绝望之海的时候抓住的一块浮冰──不是他，也可以是别人。  
　　 但是，从这样一场漫长苍白的梦境中醒来，看到守在他身边的浅寐的真田，心里满溢的古怪的安全感，无法再说，是任何人都可以代替的。  
　　 几乎是在越前醒来的那一刻，真田便惊醒了。对著越前那双琥珀色的双眸一会儿，真田率先移开了视线。  
　　 “感觉怎麽样？饿不饿，我去给你端碗燕麦粥。”  
　　 “别走。”越前拉住真田的衣袖，然後从床上爬了起来。哭太久睡太久，头很晕，但是站在床上高出真田很多的视野让越前有一种荒谬的权威的感觉，对於要说的话，似乎多了些勇气。  
　　“你很喜欢我对吧？”  
　　“越前你知道的不是吗？”  
　　“不，我想听你亲口说出来。”  
　　真田看著越前，後者的眼神坚决。真田别开眼，轻声道：“我喜欢你。”盯著古铜色的脸上可疑的红晕，越前觉得胃里有千万只蝴蝶在翩翩起舞。  
　　“那麽，吻我。”  
　　 在真田错愕的表情中，越前犹豫著将两臂挂在他的脖子上，手指紧紧缠著他的头发往下拉，迫使真田抬起脸。  
　　 他小心翼翼地轻碰他的唇瓣，试探著，怀疑自己是否被允许这样做。  
　　 觉察到他的犹豫和退缩，真田扣住他的脑袋，将他拉向自己，舌头霸道得滑进他微张的口腔。越前顺从地迎接了真田的入侵。但仍旧因为紧张而全身发抖著，手抓住真田的肩膀。  
　　 真田安抚似的轻轻咬著他的下唇。越前发出一声细小尖锐的呜咽声。真田停了下来，手摸著他的脸，仔细端详良久，然後颤著声悄声道：“你想好了吗？”  
　　 “我确定。”  
　　 “确定什麽。”  
　　 “确定我要接受你，我要试著爱你。” 越前颤抖的嘶哑的声音透出疯狂的绝望。  
　　 “如果这样可以让你安心，我会做的，越前。”真田把细碎的吻洒在他的脸上：“你知道，我想要你很久了，我一直都想要你。”  
　　 “那你在等什麽？”  
　　　无神得低喃著，孩子的天真和成人的放荡糅合成一种奇异的魅力，真田被迷惑了。他移动著手指缓缓插入越前的口腔中，触到他柔软潮湿的舌头。  
　　越前的舌头退缩了一下，继而缠上他的手指。  
　　要把指甲剪得短一点。真田的脑海里闪过一些模模糊糊的念头。最终只看到一个墨黑的脑袋在他眼前晃著。越前跪在他身前，费力地想要解开他的皮带，却怎麽也弄不开。真田不耐烦地将他推到床上，快速得解开皮带，压在他身上。  
　　 越前闷哼一声，来不及抗议，真田将他的手粗鲁地反扣在头顶，被真田充满欲望的眼神吓到了，越前本能得开始扭动，真田压得更紧，在他身上抽动著，一下一下顶在他的小腹上。隔著两层薄薄的步，仍旧能够感到可怕的炽热的温度。  
　　 两腿听从身体的本能缠上他的腰。  
　　 “我想要你很久了，你知道吗？”真田在他耳边低语著，声音嘶哑得可怕。越前咽了口口水，感觉到自己硬了。  
　　　 “进来。”他命令道。  
　　　 下一秒，下体传来一阵凉意，裤子已经被扔掉了。  
　　　越前感觉很羞耻，他们两个人都还穿著上衣，下体赤裸著，真田在摸他，他的腿缠在他的腰上，他还像一个荡妇一样扭来扭去。  
　　但是他感觉很兴奋。  
　　 真田又把手伸进他的嘴里，他感觉很烦，这不是他想要的。但是真田却不顾他哀求的眼神，抽动著手指，模拟著交媾的频率。  
　　　直到越前发出不满的呜咽声，扭动的更加激烈。  
　　 “我进来了。”真田宣告著，将被润湿的手指插到他的屁股里。疼痛让越前惊呼出声，瞪大了眼睛，然後愣住了──门不知什麽时候被打开了，迹部在那里。  
　　　他在真田的身下，真田的手指在他的屁股里，而迹部站在那里。  
　　　毫无察觉的真田将第二根手指插了进来，越前一个激灵，身体控制不住的颤抖起来，然後，射了。

第十六章  
发文时间: 9/1 2012  
________________________________________  
　　　越前推开真田，狼狈的，几乎是滚下床，可悲得发现自己的裤子被抛得远远的。越前抬起头，发现迹部正以一种病态的迷恋看著他,停下了动作，缓缓站起身，任凭下半身赤裸著挑衅地看向迹部。  
　　“迹部景吾，你怎麽会在这里！”真田愤怒地低吼。  
　　 迹部的表情瞬间空白，又立刻掩饰住了，然後又换成一种十分慌张的表情──越前从来没有看见迹部这麽慌乱过。  
　　 “龙马，你的父亲出车祸了，正在纽约市立医院。”  
　　 “你在开什麽玩笑，我的父亲在美国？”龙马愣愣得说道。  
　　 “你别问了快过去，他现在马上就要死了！”  
　　 “我问你他怎麽会在美国！”龙马回过神来，愤怒得吼了回去：“你有什麽毛病那这种事开玩笑！”　

　 “该死的，我说他出了车祸在医院抢救，你再不过去就见不到他最後一面了！他在你楼上住了一年你却没见过他我怎麽知道！”　　  
　  
　 “你…在说些什麽？”越前傻乎乎地问道，然後像是中了邪似的冲到迹部面前，揪住他的衣领：“带我去，快带我过去！”  
　　  
　　 越前不知道自己是怎麽穿好衣服怎麽来到医院的，触目惊心的白色刺目得让人的眼睛都瞎了，直到看到那闪烁著的刺眼的红灯，越前握拳猛地砸向墙壁，用头敲著墙痛苦。  
　　  
　　“别这样，龙马。”迹部把手放在越前的头和墙壁之间，越前却像浑然不觉一样。迹部只觉得自己的手都要被敲碎了，却更加得心疼著越前。  
　　  
　　“越前，你冷静一点！”真田喝到。不料却激怒了越前，越前猛地转过身来怒视著真田：“冷静一点？你叫我怎麽冷静？躺在里面的是我的父亲，为了救你们真田家的人而倒在重症室里马上就可能死掉的父亲，为什麽死得不是那个女人和她生的杂种！”  
　　  
　 “越前，我知道你现在很伤心，但是她是我的阿姨，是我真田家的人，你最好小心说话。”  
　　  
　 “小心说话？”越前拨开迹部按在他肩膀上的手，走向真田：“你叫我小心说话？那个女人害死了我的母亲，现在还要害死我的父亲，你让我小心说话？我恨不得现在就要杀了她！”  
　　  
　　“越前！”  
　　  
　 “滚！你给我滚！”越前狂乱地挥开想要抱住他的真田：“我恨你！不要再让我看见你！滚，滚啊！”越前声嘶力竭得吼著挣扎著，真田和迹部谁都要无法靠近。  
　　　  
　　“真田，你最好先离开。”迹部冷冷道。  
　　真田犹豫了一下，苦笑著说道：“你好好照顾他，我就在外面守著，有什麽事喊一下我。”  
　　 眷恋地看了一眼痛哭的越前，然後转身毫不迟疑得走开。  
　　　  
　　 越前崩溃得瘫倒在地上，哭得几乎喘不上气来。  
　　“龙马，会没事的。不要这样，伯父还在里面努力，不要让他担心。”迹部蹲在越前的身边，软声劝道。  
　　 “他会没事的对不对？”越前抬头看著迹部，此刻的他就像是迷茫的孩子一般，脸上满是令人心碎的痛苦和茫然。  
　　  
　　“当然会没事。”迹部将他搂在怀里，用下巴轻轻地摩擦著他的头顶：“他一定不会有事的。”

第十七章  
发文时间: 9/2 2012  
________________________________________  
　　他的父亲躺在一大堆冰冷的仪器中生死未卜，而他躺在温暖的被窝里睡的心安理得。他是凶手，凭什麽当所有人都在地狱边缘挣扎的时候，他可以独享这样奢侈的安宁。  
　　 好恨啊。  
　　 越前细细地端详著这个孩子，这个据说是他弟弟的孩子。  
　　 不像。他一点儿也不像越前家的人。  
　　 他没有越前家特有的墨绿色的头发，也没有越前家特有的倔强的唇线。即使他闭著眼，越前也可以肯定他的眼睛不是金色的。  
　　　这个孩子不是越前家的人，却让越前家家破人亡。  
　　　如果他不在就好了。越前这样想。  
　　　七八岁的孩子特有的纤细单薄的身体陷在松软的棉被中，细细的脖子看起来脆弱容易被折断。绵长平稳的呼吸……  
　　 如果这些都不在了，就好了。  
　　 越前无意识地抓著一个枕头，枕头很软，但可以化为最锋利的剑，在一个瞬间夺走人的性命。越前迷迷糊糊地想著。  
　　如果他不在了就好了。  
　　 他觉得自己著了魔，他的身体已经不受自己控制了，不然为什麽他要把枕头放在这个孩子的脸上，为什麽自己的手会越来越重，重得抬不起来。  
　　 为什麽……  
　　 他不在了就好了……  
　　 枕头下的人突然挣扎起来，越前像是从噩梦中醒来一般看著枕头下露出来的那双黑色眼睛满是惊恐。  
　　 他的眼睛果然不是金色的。越前想著，发了疯似的将枕头狠劲地按了下去，  
　　 “龙马，你在干什麽！”手中的枕头被粗暴地夺走，越前眼睁睁地看著白色的枕头在空中划出一条圆滑的抛物线消失在窗口，他的肩膀被剧烈的摇动著，震得整个身体都要散了。  
　　愣愣的看著迹部因为惊恐而扭曲的面容，感觉很好笑，他是怎麽了，为什麽这样慌张？  
　　哦，是为了自己，对上越前龙马，迹部景吾从来都是狼狈不堪的。  
　　那麽，自己做了什麽。  
　　越前笨拙地将视线移向自己的手掌，他的手正以一种绝对不正常的频率颤抖著，手的旁边有一张死白的脸。  
　　 越前发出一声尖叫，蹲下来抱著头：“我杀了他，我杀了他！”　　“龙马，你没有杀了他，越前！”  
　　越前尖叫著挪到墙角，抱著自己的膝盖瑟瑟发抖：“我杀了他，我也会死的对不对，我杀了人……”  
　　“龙马。”迹部轻声换著，抱起因为惊恐而不能动弹的小孩，走到他的身前：“龙马，你看他没有死，你没有杀人，你没有杀了他。”  
　　　“我杀了人，我杀了人。”  
　　　“龙马。”迹部将孩子放下，缓缓地蹲了下来，抚摸著他的头发，以一种他熟悉的可以让越前放松下来的频率。  
　　 “龙马，抬头看一下好吗？听话，你没有杀人。”  
　　 越前猛地扑向迹部，几乎撞碎了他的下巴，迹部用力地抱住这个颤抖的身体：“我几乎杀了他，我恨他，可我不想杀人，我真得不想杀人。”  
　　　“我知道，我都知道，龙马，不要怕，我在这儿……”

第十八章  
发文时间: 9/3 2012  
________________________________________  
　　“为什麽我每次最狼狈的时候都被你撞见。”哭得太久，越前的声音有点闷闷的带著些许的嘶哑，说话的时候他仍旧把头埋在迹部的怀里不肯抬起来。  
　　  
　 “我也厌倦了老是看你哭得那张乱糟糟的脸，还有我的衣服又不能穿了，真是烦恼。真的不愿意再见到你哭了。”迹部假笑著。  
　　  
　 “混蛋。”越前捶了他一拳。脚因为一直跪在地上变得麻木，刺痛感渐渐蔓延开来。他不想理会，只是静静地窝在迹部的胸前，数著他的心跳。  
　　  
　　一下一下，这是他熟悉的频率，越前感到前所未有的满足，他不敢相信自己曾经想要放弃这个令他心安的跳动声。现在，他感觉到自己安全了。  
　　  
　　“我真的没有想要杀死他。”  
　　“我知道。”迹部淡淡得回答道，察觉到越前开始挣扎，将他更加用力地压在了胸前：“听我说，愚蠢的男孩。我知道你在想些什麽，你是不是觉得自己很脏，很坏？是不是觉得自己是一个罪人，是一个应该被送上法庭审判的罪人？”  
　　  
　 “我杀人未遂。”越前静静地指出。  
　　“那麽，我应该打电话给FBI告诉他们这里有个十恶不赦的坏蛋，他是比本拉登还要恐怖的恐怖分子，叫他们派出最精锐的特警部队务必将你一击毙命？”  
　  
　 　被迹部夸张的描述逗乐了，越前咯咯得笑了起来：“可我还是杀人了，差点。他是无辜的，可我把妈妈的死怪到他身上，我想要有一个人担这份罪，我想要有一个人来恨。”  
　　“每个人都有黑暗的情绪。如果因为这个而认为自己有罪，”迹部叹了口气：“如果是这样，我恐怕早就被枪毙不止十次了。”  
　  
　 　越前震惊得抬起头，看著迹部。  
　　 迹部露出一个苦涩的笑：“不要那样看著我，我想要杀死你不止一次了。”感觉到越前瞬间的僵硬和排斥，一股微弱的电流窜过心脏，引起一阵痉挛。  
　　“我曾经很恨你，恨你那麽不懂事恨你招蜂引蝶，真田手冢还有不断冒出来的莫名其妙的人。”  
　　“我没有！”越前下意识地反驳，看到迹部的神色之後立刻闭上了嘴，他有预感要是他再多说一个字，就永远听不到迹部的坦白了。  
　　  
　 迹部疲惫得闭上眼：“有的时候我想，你死了就好了，就永远只属於我一个人了，不用再担心你会被抢走，会离开我。这样想著的我，很可怕吧。可是那一段日子，却是对你的恨让我坚持了下去，我有多恨你我就有多爱你，可是恨意让人更能存活下去。”  
　　  
　 越前看著迹部，从他们见面以来，他一直克制著不允许自己多看迹部一眼。可现在，他不想理会了，他想要好好看看他。  
　他的眼睛下面有淡淡的黑眼圈，他的皮肤是黯淡的，胡子没有好好打理，冒出的胡茬看上去让他有些邋遢。他看上去是那麽的疲惫，他发现自己想不起那个光彩照人的迹部了。  
　  
　　然後，越前又想起迹部不过只比他大了三岁而已。他也还只是个孩子，却被逼迫著承担这样大的责任，而且他完成的那样出色。  
　  
　　是自己没有看到他的挣扎他的痛苦，也是自己，许下要永远在一起的誓言却又如此轻易地便放了手，又有什麽资格来苛求他，指责他放弃了他们两人的感情？  
　　越前把手绕在迹部的腰上，贴近了他的胸膛，露出一个甜甜的笑容：“那正好，两个杀人犯，我们一起亡命天涯吧。”

 

第十九章  
发文时间: 9/12 2012  
________________________________________  
　　  
　　他迷失在漫山遍野的曼珠沙华，目光所及，是铺天盖地的红色。奔跑著，花海在他身後快速得合拢，吞噬了来时的路径。  
　　 花茎疯狂的生长，缠住了他的手脚，勒住了他的脖子，他感到窒息的痛苦，拼了命得挣扎，怎麽也逃脱不了。  
　　谁来救救我，无论是谁，救救我……  
　　  
　　龙马，你快乐吗？  
　　 妈妈！他急切得寻找著挣扎著，红色的雾海隔断了他的视线，纤细的花茎深深陷进他的手腕。他的喉咙像是灼了火，声音被夺走了。  
　　  
　　 龙马，妈妈要走了……  
　　  
　　 不要走，妈妈，妈……他无声的、撕心裂肺地喊著。那声音却越来越模糊，消失了。  
　　  
　你要杀了我吗，哥哥？  
明亮的、黑色的眼睛闪烁著天真无邪的光芒。  
我没有要杀了你！他激动的反驳著，仍旧发不出一点声音。

可是你在嫉妒我哦，哥哥，你在嫉妒我，因为爸爸要的是我，他不要你了。  
走开，走开！闭上眼，却发现那双眼睛侵入了他的脑海。  
哥哥，你很清楚吧，你嫉妒我，你嫉妒我到恨不得杀了我！  
没有，我没有…  
哥哥，好痛啊……  
“走开，我没有要杀你！”  
　终於哭出了声。  
龙马，你在哭吗？  
“真田，救我。”像是抓到了救命的浮板，他拉扯著花茎拼命的向著真田的方向挪动，真田只是冷冷的看著，厌恶的，憎恨的。  
　 “你又要利用我了吗？”  
　“我没有，你说过你愿意的！”  
　 “所以你就心安理得了，既然忘不了迹部，为什麽又要来招惹我！”  
“不是的，我想要和你在一起，我真得想要和你在一起。”  
“可你连尝试也不愿意，对吗？”  
“龙马……”  
“我是真的想要忘了他！” “你是真的要离开我吗？你曾经许下过的诺言呢？你的诺言是这麽不可信的吗？”  
“景吾，景吾救我！”  
“我再也不想和你在一起了。”  
摇头是什麽意思，不要摇头，也不要离开。不要消失，我谁都不要了，求你不要消失，求你了……

“醒醒，龙马醒醒。”  
　越前睁开眼，傻傻的看著眼前的那张脸上的嘴唇张张合合，怎麽也听不清楚他在说些什麽。只能看著他，有那麽一会儿，他陶醉在这种观测中，忘了所有的事。直到那张脸上的薄薄的嘴唇抿了起来，他生气了？  
　越前感到莫名的委屈。

“是做了噩梦吗？”  
梦？  
他眨眨眼，抬手想要触碰那张脸，伸到半空中又猛地缩了回来。  
“龙马？”  
“你是真的吗？”  
“傻瓜。”他轻叹了一声，抓起他的手按在他的脸上，温暖的，熟悉的温度。越前觉得那张脸上一定涂了很多胶水，因为他没有办法把手拿回来了。  
“我当然是真的，我一直在这儿。”  
“可是你说你再也不想和我在一起了。”  
“我什麽时候说过这样的话？”他一边的眉毛戏剧性得挑了起来。越前笑了起来。  
“在梦里。”他指控得看著他：“还有，我一直没有跟你说，迹部景吾你这个混蛋。”  
　迹部委屈的扁扁嘴：“唤醒睡美人应该得到一个吻的，可我只得到一句混蛋？”  
“我睡了多久。”　“快一整天了。真田来看过你，他把孩子接走了。”  
“哦。”短暂的沈默：“臭老头他，怎麽样了？”越前犹豫得开口。看见迹部阴沈的脸，只觉心里咯！一下。  
“我想我不得不再接著忍受这个无良的色老头了。”  
“嘿！你这个混蛋！”越前坐了起来一拳捶在他的肩膀，然後，手被迹部紧紧握住。迹部的手紧密得包裹著他的手，霸道的分开他的手指，滑进他的指间，然後十指相扣。  
　“我回来了。”他宣布道。


End file.
